


the frat

by Gomo66



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Stiles, Dom Theo, Dom/sub, I suck at tags, M/M, Piss Play, Sub Jackson, Sub Liam, Switch Scott, Watersports, brat derek, dom Matt, dom aiden, dom garret, eventually, everyone fucks, get over it, intense play, sub issac, sub nolan, switch ethan, things may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: stiles, Theo, and Scott start a frat with some interesting intentions for the pledges





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles smiled looking over the house. It wasn't perfect, in any fucking way. But he didn't even want to start to think of the work that would go into it. He just needed the attic to be good for now.

Normally this would be impossible. Frats weren't common at the small state college but when theo begged stiles that he start one he couldn't say no. 

Scott begged too, being at the bottom of the team meant he didn't get a scholarship his first year, Stiles took pity on him assuring he’d get a room without a needing to pledge, Scott's past three years had been one long pledge. The three drove in two cars, stiles drove Scott and they stuffed all the clothes and looser things in the back of his car. Theo and his mom swapped cars giving theo a much larger car to work with. He took furniture leaving Chris with the last of everything. For three people it was a lot but Chris liked the idea of a frat. stiles swore he wouldn't manipulate his father, he had done it to his brother and uncle many times before, but his father was off limits. Until the frat, he just swapped what would have been a no to a yes.  Chris saw it as an eventual flip, once Stiles was done with it he would renovate anything that needed it and sell it for a profit. 

After some paperwork stiles became the frat house owner. While he was a sophomore he was also more dominant than most. With Scott and theo being put as in charge as well the next thing was getting favorable candidates for pledging.

Scott started because he was still not a threat. Just a boy who has some mild anxiety and a slightly above average build. Theo and stiles would be the shock of what they wanted. The two instead waited sitting on their new bed. 

"You think he's going to do good?" Theo lay looking up to stiles. 

"Of course he is, he's our boy" stiles smirked leaning down. "And if he doesn't I'll whip his ass for an hour" 

"ouch," Theo leaned in kissing stiles. Then the two looked up hearing the door stairs door open. "Looks like our boy did good."

"He better have, I told him to stay out all day if he has too" the two walked downstairs to find two boys standing with Scott. "Nice job" Scott turned smiling. 

"Thanks, this is Liam-" he pointed to someone with a similar build to theo, bigger on top, but nowhere near as big as theo. "And this is Nolan" Scott pointed to the other one. Nolan seemed like Scott when they first found him. Although Nolan lacks the baby fat that Scott had. Nolan seemed leaner than Scott ever was. Scott now seemed like the fittest, he also seemed to be the only one very excited to start college. That being said Scott was included in the little list of people with automatic A's at the end. Stiles said that Scott could even join theo and him on sending replicas out to go to classes. It gave them more time to do things they actually wanted to do. 

"I'm Stiles, this is my boyfriend theo" Theo waved then placing his hand into stiles pocket taking his phone. 

"Mind if I borrow this?"

"Go ahead" Theo covertly flipped the phone around bringing up the device. Stiles guess was that theo was getting bored of not having Netflix, he couldn't go 24 hours without it but the house didn't have Wi-Fi just yet. The device didn't need any and it meant that stiles phone didn't either. "So welcome to alpha-beta-omega were still getting set up but if you two help us we might go a bit easier on ya" stiles smirked and the two boys tensed up. 

"Don't worry, we're not going to do anything too embarrassing, everything stays in the house. We're planning on being very private." The two calmed down and Stiles smiled. 

"You two pay for housing yet?" Both shook their head."Go down to the main building and tell them that you're considering joining a frat. It puts any payment your parents make on hold." They both nodded and stiles walked out with hem. "And just remember. Doors always open for guys like you two" stiles smirked. Scott stood in the doorway waiting for stiles. As stiles walked up he smiled clapping his hands on Scott's shoulder. "And you... You might get to finally get some ass of your own" Scotts eyes lit up and stiles smirked. "Don't get cocky, your mine forever, right?" The two walked inside and Scott nodded. 

"Of course. I couldn't imagine how sad my life would be without you, and theo". He turned kissing stiles. 

"your ass would be a lot less sore without him"

"true. But I'd probably be way less happy" 

Theo walked down the stairs looking around. 

"They leave?"

"Yeah I think they'll be back" Theo nodded getting down the stairs and grabbing the door, after he shut it he turned to Scott.

"Good cuz I gotta piss" Scott nodded getting to his knees in front of theo. While theo pissed in Scott's mouth stiles grabbed his phone back looking up Liam and Nolan. "Any fun things to do?"

"Nope, they're both already attracted to men and I think we can just guide them into submission more naturally." Stiles looked up as Scott detached from theos dick. Theo's hand was there petting Scott's head. 

"Cool, good job" Scott smiled putting away theos dick into his pants. "So when are we breaking this place in?"

"Later, for now, let's figure out lunch, then Scott can look for more people at the fair" 

"okay" Scott got up nodding then moving to the fridge. "We have no food... What now?"

"Let's get lunch we can buy shit once pledges move in. Actually, figure out how much food we need" the three took stiles car to lunch and dropped Scott off at the campus to talk about the frat. Once they got back to the house there was someone standing there. "He seems cute, although he could use some work"

"It's what we're going For" stiles got out waking over. "Hi, I'm stiles the frat president"

"Derek Hale, I'm not how this works but I'm a year ahead, is that a problem"

"not a bit, you gotta see somewhere and we're a lot better than dorms... Well once we fix it up. Don't worry, theo took some classes that had him design rooms during high school and he remembers like a good half of it"

"cool, although I'm actually an interior design major... I could do a lot of it"sties smiled guiding the boy inside, as soon as his skin touched the boy he realized he was running hot, even for the summer. He had Scott's original body type, in stiles opinion the most fun to rework. Just a slight bit of chub over the muscle. His beard was growing in but if he shaved he would have a baby face. 

After a quick tour stiles turned to Derek. "If you make a list we can all go out and buy everything, then it's just getting things set up and Built" stiles turned to theo. "My guess is the first night of pledging should be building IKEA furniture" Theo nodded turning back. Scott returned with Liam and Nolan, now two other guys who seemed slightly younger like Derek. Liam and Nolan had bags and there were boxes outside. 

"I'll show you guys your pledge rooms, you gotta double up" Nolan and Liam followed theo to a room with only two full-sized mattresses. "Were getting things tomorrow. For now, get your stuff inside. It's raining tonight." They nodded running down the stairs again. 

Theo saw Derek and Stiles talk. The way Derek instantly was clearly aroused by stiles. Derek would have to learn that there are consequences to falling for a guy like stiles. 

Stiles learned the other two that Scott brought were garret and Issac. The two seemed to be good enough. Issac was tall and thinner than anyone else, a sort of model body. Garret was well round built, said he was going out for as many sports as possible. Stiles smiled remembering when he had the time to go after every sport. Issac, as it turns out, was going to become a model and knew Derek from a photography class they took in high school. 

Garret and Liam also said that they were basically related. Although the two seemed to have a bitter rivalry going on. Keeping them separated was Nolan, Liam seemed to like Nolan but Garret was flirting for real. Trying to get him into his room. 

That's when Stiles realized they could all work to a prize. There were enough rooms in the house to accommodate two singles but stiles wanted to convert a room later on. So he proposed an idea. 

"Tomorrow whoever can get their furniture built correctly, most sturdy, and fastest wins the single room and gets to pick who goes in what room." Everyone instantly got cocky. Except for Derek, Stiles could tell Derek knew it was his prize. Building furniture seemed like it would fall into his set of skills." But for tonight let's find a place to eat and then we should get some real food in here" everyone nodded and stiles motioned to the door. "Alright everyone let's go"


	2. --2--

At about two AM stiles ordered everyone to bed. He didn't care if they stayed up all night but it had to be after the competition. But stiles needed to let off some built up tension.

"Strip" Scott nodded taking off his shirt quickly, he knew that when stiles eyes were somewhat closed with dark marks under them he just needed to get off, then he could sleep. Stiles ran his hands over Scott's shoulders. Then his hands went right to Scott's nipples. "God we were so drunk" stiles shook his head looking at the nipple piercings 

"they feel so good now" stiles smirked tugging on them. 

"Yeah? You want me to play with your nipples while we both fuck you"

"Fuck yes" Scott smiled kissing stiles neck. Then the two looked to theo. 

"Why aren't you naked yet?" Stiles asked the still fully dressed theo. 

"I'm actually tired, use my dick but I need to close my eyes... Those kids gave me a migraine" Scott looked to stiles and stiles motioned to the lights. As the lights turned off and a salt rock was turned on cascading the room with a warm light. 

"How about we make you feel better than" stiles squatted down taking off theos shoes and rubbing his feet. 

"Fuck... Go for it" theo let go of anything holding him back. A moan escaped and he tensed up when Scott replaced stiles licking theos toes. Stiles moved theos legs apart taking off his jeans. "Maybe that was it" he smiled looking down at his dick sprang to life. 

"Don't want to suffocate it" stiles smirked moving theos underwear. Then diving into theos light bush licking from his taint to his cock head. "It would be such a waste" stiles smirked leaving theos dick before it just turned into a blowjob kind of night. 

"I think his ass got bigger" Scott added rubbing theos arches. "Might need to go up a size." 

"Great my fat ass is finally getting there" Stiles smiled grabbing theos ass. 

"I love your ass" Stiles smiled turning to Scott. "You could use some work" 

"I know... My goal for this year is to get a bubble butt" Stiles smiled pulling Scott forward. Stiles rubbed his nipples seeing Scott's dick grow to a painful arc. 

"well my goal is to make a group of submissive boys" Stiles smiled looking to the downstairs bedrooms. 

"mines to fuck more often" Theo looked at Scott and Scott nodded. Stiles laid back resting his legs in theo's they held there dicks together and Scott lube them up sitting on the combined dicks.

"Fuck... Maybe mine should be to stretch out a little" stiles cooed Scott as he slid down. "Fuck"

"is it too much?" Stiles asked genuinely worried, he couldn't break Scott like he originally planned. He grew too attached for that. 

"Just a lot... Okay. You can move" Stiles nodded thrusting the half inch he had over theo. Scott already moaned as his dick started leaking. Stiles reached up playing with Scott's nipples more getting more moans out of the boy "Fuck" he gasped as stiles trusted harder getting Scott to spurt out his load onto stiles chest. The added contraction made theo squirt and left stiles smiling. 

"Common bitches. I'm not done yet" stiles keep moving milking theos sensitive head and forcing Scott to dribble out what was left in his balls. Finally, stiles came and Scott settled breathing heavily. "My loves" Stiles smiled kissing Scott and holding theos hand. 

The next morning the three were awoken to a knock on the door. Stiles got up sliding on some short before answering it. He opened it finding Derek standing there. 

"I have the list all ready"

"What time is it?"

"10:30, I figured shopping would take about two hours and assembly, even with the competition-"

"Shhhh, I need Adderall first, just go eat" Stiles finally landed his eyes on Derek seeing him fully dressed. "Are you some weird off breed of college student that likes getting up early?"

"Just my rhythm." He smiled adjusting his glasses. "I'll lay everything out to Issac, he's up too"

"Okay, wake everyone else up... Well, be down in a bit, if we're not making noise in an hour come and get us" stiles closed the door turning back to his lovers tangled in a mess of limbs. Stiles returned to his spot spooning theo.

"Don't wanna get up" he turned moving one arm around Stiles. 

"Yeah I know, but we might actually get a good night's rest on a real bed" stiles offered and Scott raised his head, complete with messy bed/sex hair. 

"Group shower?"

"Let's do one at a time" stiles motioned to the door and Scott nodded kissing theo's neck before leaving. Then stiles kissed theos neck. 

"Was it the one you like?"

"Huh?"

"At the Door, I saw the way you looked at him yesterday"

"Theo..."

"Look I'd get it. We might not be the perfect high school sweat hearts-" 

"I love you theo. I knew I loved you when I showed you the weird thing I found in the woods and how it changed my body. I knew from that moment that I want to spend every moment with you. I knew that I loved you because I swore I'd never change anything without your permission... Please don't be mad"

"I'm not mad... I'm jealous"

"why? I see him as a piece of meat that I'm going to torture and make dependent on me... I think we only have room for Scott with us... And I love him too... But theo I've always been in love with you, even when I'm a total jock bro being a fucking asshole to people your the one person that brings me back" stiles grabbed theos face seeing him tear up. "And trust me I would do the stupid thing and ask you to marry me but I think it would be a bit of a strain even for our family's."

"God no I need to drink" Theo smiled kissing stiles. "But I do love you too... I guess I'm always worried you'll find someone better."

"Never. Like Scott, your mine forever" Theo nodded and turned to find Scott returned dried off. 

"I miss something emotional?" He looked over at the two jocks crying a bit. 

"Theo Just needed some reassurance that I love him" 

"really? It's grossly obvious" Scott got back in bed and theo flicked Scott's nipple getting him to jump. 

"Shut it I'm allowed to have my insecurities, I'm not showering " Stiles nodded getting up and walking to the shower. Scott layed next to theo and theo watched as stiles walked in. "We talked about being married..."

"You two are cute together. It makes sense, and I know you two are perfect for each other" 

"Yeah... I love him. I just don't know I get anxious about him leaving me"

"bull, Stiles loves you too much... What if we took away your anxiety"

"How?" Scott got up grabbing stiles phone. 

"Just the worry of stiles leaving you because-" Scott went through theos tab and clicked on relationships. Stiles was larger than Scott was slightly smaller. "See, you love him, and-" Scott went to stiles and went to his attraction list. Theo was gaint with Scott almost identically sized. "And he loves you" Theo nodded. 

"Do it" Scott nodded going back to theo and clicking away. Then theo faded from his body. A moment later his eyes opened and he smiled. "Good job" Theo smiled grabbing the phone and placing it back on the nightstand. "Now come here, my Pitts reak." 

"Yes sir" Scott smiled leaning down cleaning away at theos Pitt. Stiles walked back in smirking. 

"So you meant one of those showers."

"There my favorite. Also, Scott and I decided that getting rid of my relationship anxiety was a good thing. I was kinda starting to spiral."

"I was going to when I got back." Stiles threw his towel off laying on top of theo. "Common" stiles moved to tug Scott by his nipples. "We gotta go" Theo whined and stiles moved wrapping g a hand around theos throat. "Common" stiles squeezed feeling theo get hard. "Or do I have to choke you until you submit?" stiles tilted his head.

"No sir" Theo smirked and started moving "I'll be good"

"Good" Stiles smiled getting off of theo. Then he grabbed his hand pulling him up. 

After a long day of shopping, stiles forced all the pledges to carry everything in. 

"You look like your going to stab one of them"

"I was thinking I want to throat fuck each of them" 

"it would be less blood" Theo smirked seeing each of them set up their boxes. 

"Alright fuckers... Shopping with you is making me want to drink so here's the rules one more time before I get to hammered. 1 your furniture has to be built well, aka it has to support Scott's weight. 2 it has to look good 3 you want to do this as fast as possible. If you do all three of those then you win, and you get to pick everyone's rooming and you win the single room. Now-" stiles turned to Scott."Once I get a drink you can start" Scott nodded walking into the kitchen and pouring sties a drink. "Okay" stiles took a sip "start" he smiled clinking glasses with Scott and theo. 

About halfway through the build, there were some clear losers. Liam mainly was still trying to build his first piece, garret was struggling as well and stiles couldn't help but notice they both had some weird tension between them.  It reminded Stiles of before theo admitted that he wanted to be with him.  

Derek and Nolan were the only ones actually in competition with each other. But Derek had planned things out better. 

In the end, Derek got up motioning for Scott.  When everything held Scott everyone groaned. 

"This was fucking rigged" Issac muttered biting his lip.  Stiles got up handing Derek a drink. 

"Now it's decision time" Stiles smiled looking over the freshmen. 

"Okay... I want the single, obviously. Then I think Issac, and Nolan and Liam and garret" Stiles smiled looking over the group. 

"Alright, so those are your rooms, and by the way. Tomorrow's Monday. Aka hell week starts, now all of you are lucky because we do hell week before classes start. But you also aren't allowed to tell anyone about this and during the pledging, your phones stay in your rooms. Now" stiles looked to Scott. "After dinner, you'll see what hell week has to it. Scott's going to show off all six and we're not going to go easy on him." Stiles looked to Scott getting a little smirk. 

Dinner somehow didn't make stiles want to drink and before the main even stiles took Scott upstairs.

"You ready?" Stiles smiled rubbing Scott's nipple through his shirt. 

"Yes- and stop I still have to put on the cage" 

"okay" stiles smirked and opened up the hidden closet full of kink gear. "So we're going through their whole week. Then I'll bring you back up here while theo answers questions. Then I'll pamper you to hell and back" Stiles smiled seeing Scott stripped. "First this" stiles held out the cage letting Scott fit it. Then stiles took out a rubber jockstrap. "Rubber just for you, they all have to deal with their clothes covered in piss and cum all week" 

"they might be a little lucky" Scott chucked sliding on the jock. 

"Lemme see your ass" Scott turned and stiles slapped his ass lightly. "Nice and bouncy with a jock on" stiles smirked and Scott turned back. "Now a full suit" sties let Scott put it on then grabbing the last items. Scott came into the living room where Derek was organizing furniture. "I guess you can also get a sneak peek" stiles motioned for Scott to walk downstairs in a full gimp suit. 

"the fuck?"

"Your not even getting this much, Scott just likes to be fully covered or in rubber" sties smirked fitting Scott with a piss gag. "Theo bring them in" stiles moved Scott to his knees as everyone walked in. "Okay fags, listen up." Sties turned."Scotty here is going to show off every day starting with Monday, you'll all pick a number and that will fill your role. Right now is the only time you'll be allowed to leave" no one moved. "Alright everyone staying?" They all nodded."Okay, role one of five. Urinal" stiles turned unzipping his pants and resting his dick in the funnel gag. As he pissed most of the pledges looked in a horror and in awe as Scott drank it all. "You spend five hours and you get three breaks. But you have to piss your pants the whole day, the only way out of that is to get a catheter shoved up your dick and recycle all day, but I'll be nice and take off an hour if you do that. Everyone aha to use you as the urinal that day. Understood? That's whenever you get a 1" everyone nodded and stiles kept his dick out turning. "Okay, number two, one person will have a T on their slip, they get to top all day long and pick who to fuck, whenever they are in the mood, but you gotta do it at least twice" Theo bent over Scott roughly fucking him for everyone to demonstrate. "Anyone with a B has to take it like Scott. Now the bottom does get to pick their top though, now Scotty here has been taking it from theo and me for three years. So he can take it without a lot of lube, we wrecked that hole. Everyone get it?" They all nodded again theo pulled out of Scott zipping the suit up with his load in Scott's ass."Three... Oh, you all going to hate this one. We figure all go you have been jerking off your dicks for years?" They all nodded."Well if you get three your dick gets locked up for the remainder of the week. Unless another day needs you to do something." Scott moved to show his dick in the clear acrylic cage. 

"That means no getting off" Theo added. 

"Four, deep throating/ face fucking." Stiles took out the gag and Scott got on his knees. "Now don't think this is like porn, we're rough and hard on you, Scotty took a Few months before he could do it right" Scott seamlessly slid down stiles dick. "Good boy" Stiles smiled choking him on his dick. "You gotta take it whenever someone wants to get off unless it's your cage day" stiles kept thrusting until scott choked hard and stiles came. "Now we're going quick because there's one more day to go through and Scotty isn't that used to be in a gimp mask this long. So day five, worship. Scott's first and now favorite activity. Stiles took off his shirt and lifted his arms as scott moved licking away. "Scotty even gets drunk off our musk. Now, you'll have to worship the three of us. Also, no showers except to clean out, and you'll all be wearing the same clothes that your wearing now, all week. Feel free to prep by practicing on each other though as long as you can do that" stiles looked over everyone as they saw what they would wear for the week. "Alright fags, I'm going to go get Scotty relaxed while theo hands out the cards. Hope you all are ready for tomorrow." Sties and Scott left and theo grabbed a single bucket holding it out to Derek. 

"You get first to pick, each of you has your own bucket for every he'll week, by the way, we're only going to get more rough as time goes on." 

 

Derek:  
Monday- 1  
Tuesday-2B  
Wednesday-3  
Thursday-4  
Friday-5

Isaac:  
Monday-2T  
Tuesday-3  
Wednesday- 4  
Thursday-5   
Friday-1

Nolan:   
Monday-4  
Tuesday-5  
Wednesday- 1  
Thursday-2B  
Friday-3

Liam:  
Monday-3  
Tuesday-4  
Wednesday-5  
Thursday-1  
Friday-2B

Garrett:  
Monday-5  
Tuesday-1  
Wednesday-2T  
Thursday-3  
Friday-4


	3. --3--

Monday: everyone one by one stood outside the attic door. Everyone would be given something they needed for the day. Stiles smiled at the array of things he bought for this. 

"Send in the first one" Scott let Derek walk in and stiles could see his nerves. "Come here" Derek walked over in his now wrinkled clothes, theo made sure no one could get to their clothes. "Hope that shirt wasn't expensive"

"it wasn't" derek bit his lip looking over everything. 

"Number?" Derek held out a slip with 1 on it" 

"well it's good that shirt isn't expensive cuz your going to be covered in piss by the end of the day, and then all week" 

"we don't get to change at all?" Derek seemed more pissed than his usual lack of personality. Stiles liked it. 

"I should whip your ass for talking back" stiles grabbed Derek by the collar and Derek instantly got scared. "So your going to drink everyone's piss for an extra hour and I'm going to shove that in your dick" stiles points to the rubber tube. "So your going to drink your own piss for six hours while drinking everyone else's. Understood fag?" Derek nodded and stiles grabbed the supplies. "Theo will hook you up, upstairs bathroom" Derek nodded and stiles shook his head at Scott. "Little shit" 

"take a breath, don't punish the others because he pisses you off" stiles nodded. 

"Thanks bro" stiles smiled kissing Scott's cheek. "Okay next" he nodded bringing in Issac "Issac, what's your number" 

"two"

"letter?"

"T" he seemed nervous. 

"Pick someone out there" 

"Uh..."

"You get to pick who you want to fuck, common Issac, what have you never?" He nodded. 

"Had girlfriend in high school then a boyfriend, never got even close to naked with either." Stiles nodded. 

"Anyone you like the look of out there?" 

"I... I don't know... Um"

"What if I gave you Scotty?" Stiles smirked and Scott's eyes darted to Issac. "I'll let you fuck Scott all day if you show me how big you get to fuck a bottom that knows how to squeeze cum out of you" Issac nodded tugging his sweats away to a white boxer brief. "Those aren't going to be white by the end" stiles smirked as Issac pulled out a semi hard dick that was slowly getting harder. "Fuck, your packing another arm" stiles looked to Scott. "Have fun" Issac nodded and tucked himself away. Scott told Issac he'd be down in a minute, then Nolan walked in. "Number?" 

"Four" stiles nodded smiling. He grabbed a spider gag and Blindfold. 

"You clostrophobic?"

"No" 

"your going to be wearing this blindfold the whole time. This holds your mouth open. You get some breaks of this being out but your spending a good amount of time suckling dick"

"o-okay" stiles smiled handing them off.

"Just go wait in the living room"  

Next liam walked in. After he handed stiles a three stiles sighed. "What letter do you have for 2?" 

"B" he looked down. 

"Well, one week isn't too long. Maybe you'll get off when your fucked. Sorry kid" stiles forced the boy to tug his bottoms down stiles placed the cage on locking away the key. "Okay you are kinda going to just hang out today." Liam nodded biting his lip as his dick tried to fill out the metal cage. "Sad too, that's a big cage" stiles shrugged moving the boy outside. Finally garret walked in with a 5. Stiles smirked. "You come here when Scott Theo and I go to bed. Then you lick us clean."

"All three of you?" Stiles smiled, he could have gotten angry but he seemed somewhat exited. 

"Yeah,you'll go to bed about an hour later than everyone else" he nodded walking downstairs. Now the day could really start, but first stiles had to take a piss. 

He went to the bathroom seeing theo standing there. 

"What did he do to piss you off" 

"he disrespected me, he has to learn not to do that" Theo nodded and stiles grabbed his dick looking at the boy. He looked up scared. "You know you can't fight a catheter once I push that syringe in your going to empty your bladder right back in there. But first your drinking my piss" he struggled with the handcuffs and stiles smiled. "Ya know here's some knowledge about drinking piss, one morning piss is worse than regular piss, two the first bit of the stream is the most potent, three the end of it is the most like water" stiles started pissing and Derek struggled whining through the gag. After a moment stiles noticed the lack of color in his piss. He grabbed his dick spreading the stream all over Derek's face. Derek took it without complaining, not that he could, but he wasn't drinking it. "I'm going to count to five" stiles placed his foot over Derek's crotch, he pressed down seeing his face quickly show the pain. "One" Derek kept the piss in the gag. "Two" stiles hand moved over Derek's nose "Three, four, five" stiles pinched Derek's nose and he looked up in shock. "Swallow it bitch" Derek started struggling eventually he started sucking in the piss. Stiles let go of his nose and Derek too a few breaths before drinking it all. "The more you fight me the harder I'll punish you, do you want seven hours with a gag that goes into your throat. You'd have trouble breathing the whole time. I could leave a ball crusher on you too-" Derek shook his head no. "So your going to drink whoever gets in here next" he nodded and stiles gave him a nodd. "Good, have fun with your own piss too" stiles knelt down pushing in the plunger. He saw as piss slowly started filling the cone. "It can become constant if we try hard enough" stiles smirked leaving the room. Theo walked in next and stiles moved past Issac and nolan's room hearing Scott's moans. When he got downstairs he saw liam and garret talking, liam was saying how a cage makes him hard and garret nodded knowing his lockup would not be as bad as Liams. Nolan was already setup and stiles smirked. He placed a finger on nolan's panting tounge and he smiled that Nolan licked it. "Anyone try him out yet?"

"No" garret said and liam chuckled. 

"Not like I could"

"well you could have taken the gag out, he could eat you out" stiles suggested and turned to Nolan. "That being said, someone with no experience would struggle giving you more than just the pain of straining your dick." Garret stood up walking over. 

"You want first dibs?"

"Go for it. I want to show how rough you should be" stiles smiled as garret let Nolan lick his dick to full mast. "God it's like all of you have monsters, well, the majority" stiles smiled as garret made the first pull on nolan's head. "Grab his hair. Make him feel your power" garrets hand moved tangling his fingers through nolan's hair. Stiles looked to liam for a moment. He seemed painfully hard. "Liam, when was the last time you jerked off?"

"Three days ago" stiles nodded. 

"eight days. You'll start to leak tonight, it's really sexy. Your top is going to have fun" stiles eyes went to garret and garret blushed. Stiles would save that for later. "Garret make Nolan choke, your not even all the way down yet" garrett pulled Nolan all the way down moaning. 

"wait that feels good"

"give him some air" he pulled off and Nolan coughed. "See that's because he gagged, he'll learn a way around that soon" stiles rubbed the top of the nolan's head and he could swear he felt Nolan move into stiles hands. "Liam, when garrets done have him eat your ass out a bit, he needs practice" Liam nodded going to clean out, he figured his chances of being fucked daily went up. 

Stiles sat down seeing theo come down the stairs. "He drink your piss?" Theo nodded seeing garret gag Nolan again. 

"Nice job kid" Theo smiled seeing Nolan finally brace himself on Garrett's legs. "Make sure he gets slobbery" garret nodded thrusting more. Stiles and theo ended up making out and theo smiled at some point. "Fuck me" stiles nodded taking theo upstairs.  As they fucked Scott got his third load dumped in him. 

"Fuck man, your tearing me apart"

"stiles said you could take me" 

"Yeah, I can, but fuck your rough"

"I figured you could handle me" 

"well my ass is good but be more close" Scott wrapped around Issac moving one of Isaac's hands to Scott's nipples. "Like these, these make me scream"  Issac nodded going harder while tweaking Scott's nipples. 

After sex stiles went into the bathroom seeing a defeated Derek. 

"Ya know I Google your name, Hale. I'm surprised that you even went here, I mean theo and I have money but that was a big number for the estimate" stiles chuckled. "But I wasn't always rich, so I'm not a spoiled brat like you." Stiles kicked Derek's balls."You should be happy, your going to be broken by someone who loves making subs love what they do" stiles smirked taking out his dick. "Now get up I gotta piss" Derek followed the order letting tears free flow. "Don't cry, I'm sure you secretly love the taste. Don't you fag?" Derek did his best to snarl but liquid was almost constantly flowing. "Well you have two more hours, if you behaved earlier it would only be one." Stiles knelt down looking into Derek's eyes. "Because, as long as your in this frat, that dominant persona that you think is your true self... Well he will get far more punishments than rewards here" stiles stood leaving the bathroom. When he went downstairs Scott and Issac were on the couch with Nolan still kneeling in his spot. Stiles walked over taking out the gag. "You want some water?" Stiles pet the boys hair and he nodded. Stiles went into the kitchen hold in a Bottle with a straw to his mouth. He ducked down a good bit then he looked to where he thought stiles was. 

"Can I use the bathroom?" 

"Sure, I think everyone's out of loads right now" stiles removed the Blindfold seeing Nolan adjust to the light. "Upstairs" he nodded getting his legs to wake up then moving up the stairs. "Anyone count how many loads he's taken?"

"Seven" garret said looking up at the dom. "Two from me, three from Scott another one from me and one from theo" 

"Did he eat liam out?"

"No... I don't need it" Liam moved clearly embarrassed about his clothing, a tank and mid thigh shorts left almost nothing to cover him. Stiles moved over lifting up Liams chin. 

"You'll have your fun, remember, there are more than one hell week. This ones to gather information, the next ones going to be individually tailored for each of you." Stiles moved over to Scott sitting next to him. "How rough was it?"

"Think when theo started to care about me at first but then he got to the when you figured out I liked it rough" Scott smiled moving into stiles. "He is shit at cuddling though" stiles chuckled rubbing Scott's head. 

"Ultimate trick for Scott is he likes being pet, just treat him like a dog and he'll be happy" 

"I thought we were going with light kinks this week?" Scott teased and stiles moved his hand into Scott's shirt. A moment later Scott jumped giggling. 

"we could have gone farther but I think it would have scared them." Everyone gave stirs a curious look, including Nolan who got back down the stairs. "Okay if everyone wants info..." Stiles looked to Scott."Wanna go get dressed for them?"

"Okay" Scott got up and stiles motioned for Nolan. 

"I want you to try your best without the gag" Nolan nodded getting on his knees and untying stiles sweats. After some choking and some painful thrusts stiles had to admit that Nolan had learned alot. Stiles came quickly into nolan's mouth petting him, a quick test that came up with nothing. "Good job" 

Scott walked downstairs holding the collar and hood around his mitts. "And someone's smart not putting everything on when he's two floors away" Scott blushed and liam saw the cock cage back on Scott. "Theo and I keep him locked up when he's not helping us out" Scott knelt down infront of stiles handing him the collar and hood. "Go ahead and let go Scotty, no one's going to judge you here." Stiles made eye contact with everyone in the room. They all nodded. Stiles fit on the collar first seeing Scott shiver and take a deep breath. "Three" stiles smiled remembering the programing Scott went through, simple but effective. "Two, one, puppy" stiles smiled fitting the hood on seeing Scott smile wagging his tail as soon as the word puppy was said. Stiles started petting Scott's head while he rubbed into stiles leg. 

For awhile stiles per Scott really get into the head space, then he started explaining to the group how Scott liked to let go of being a human, go into a simple mindset even if it's just for a bit. "The longest he's gone down for is three hours. After it took him an hour just to get back to normal. Right?" Stiles smiled as scott nodded wagging his tail. 

"So he thinks he's a dog right now?" Nolan asked innocently as scott moved around the room letting everyone pet him. 

"No he knows he's human, the mindset is more like he's letting himself become a bit more simple minded, it means he's happier and more fun to play with. It could really be associated with anything, Scott just likes being a puppy. It isn't always sexual, well exept when its with scott. Then it's always sexual, but some people just need to get out of their head" stiles shrugged as Issac pet Scott. 

"So next hell week will have to be dogs?" Liam asked and stiles smirked. 

"There might be a day before next hell week where your all asked to try out a new kink, that will influence what hell week has. As soon as Derek's time is done were going to start meetings." Stiles looked to his watch then to Scott. "Don't get too deep, Scott has work to do" Scott nodded letting garret really massage his scalp.

"Does he have another name when he's like this" garret looked up curious. Stiles liked that garret was showing his interests. 

"he likes Scotty more when he's a puppy. When he is one Scott refers to his normal mindset." Stiles smiled as scott came back over resting his head in stiles crotch. "No, that's garrets job later on" Scott huffed sitting back. Garret seemed conflicted. "Or you could come upstairs now and do it" stiles looked to him and garret nodded. 

"Okay" stiles smiled getting up. The two Doms went upstairs with Garrett meeting theo at the bathroom. 

"Worship time?"

"Yup" stiles smiled and garret blushed. Theo pet Scott's head taking off the mask as they went up the stairs. When Scott Sat down he played with his collar letting blood flow return to his fingers. "Good time as puppy?" 

"Yeah, Garrett's really good at petting" garret smiled and stiles turned to him. 

"You have a choice, clothes on or off" garret looked down seeing his white under armor shirt and gray shorts. 

"There going to be gross by the end of the week, so why try and keep em clean" stiles smiled taking off his shirt and pants but leaving his jock. Theo left only briefs on. Theo unlocked Scott's dick and stiles looked to him. 

"Here's how you clean us, first our feet, then our pits. Then you cover the whole crotch area from ass to taint to the bush around our crotch. Don't rush it, try and learn about how you process it, who knows you might like it" stiles smiled and garret nodded again. Stiles sat down motioning to Scott. "Them first then me" garrett got on his knees in front of Scott. Then he started to lick Scott's toes instantly wincing to the sour taste. But garret kept going and eventually moved onto theo who had more mild feet. Stiles had the same level of ripeness that theo had and garret slowly understood how he could like it to a point.  Then Scott raised up his pits. As garret got close he leaned back. 

"None of us have worn deodorant for three years" Scott smiled and garret leaned in braving the scent. On his first lick garrett blinked a few times then he gave another lick. Scott pulled him out smiling. 

"Exactly the same as when I first felt it, that pig inside you that wants all that dirty shit that gets you hard for no good reason, embrace it" Scott let hatred lick through his sweaty pits eventually letting out a moan. That's when he swapped to theo, theos pit hair was sparse and not nearly as good as Scott's, but to be fair, he gave theo a good cleaning. Then he looked to stiles. 

"You look painfully hard" stiles chuckled playing with garrets crotch, sliding his toes into the shorts and rubbing the compression shorts. Garret didn't even respond only going into stiles pits licking them as stiles jerked him off. "Do good on our crotch and I'll fuck you right here." Garret looked down."What? Don't think I'd be good?"

"No... I just don't think I'd really like bottoming. Not to say that you aren't good at it but I've tried dildos and it just feels like nothing down there" 

"hmm, I rarely bottom, theos birthday was the last time, when we graduated we had a three way for hours and I did it again, I don't mind it, you just have to do it when your ready. We have toys that you can use as a top too. Ones a flesh light molded to Scott's ass, before we stretched it out, speaking of stretched holes that love cum" stiles looked to Scott, Scott showed his hole and garret was surprised. Cum leaked into the fur surrounding it. "Last bit" 

garret nodded eating Scott's hole out. Scott moaned eventually dribbling cum into his bush. Garrett quickly took the opportunity to lick it up looking at Scott for his seal of approval. Scott nodded and theo got the same treatment next, theos hole was tight and like theo it didn't have much hair. But the skin kept a good bit of sweat behind so garret just had to roam around and try harder. Lastly stiles. His bush wasn't as thick as Scott's but it was there. Eating stiles out was hard though, his hole was tight and difficult to penetrate. But once garret got to licking around stiles dick he tasted stiles piss and cum infused hairs, he couldn't help but moan.

"Good job" stiles picked up garrets head smiling. "Now" stiles stood putting his dick away in his cup. He went over to a suitcase taking out a flesh light. "Were going to talk about the day with everyone. Those two will go downstairs, you stay here. I'm going to have one last piss and then we'll talk. But you should get off while you can." Stiles handed off the flesh light and the three left. The moment Garrett went inside the flesh light he moaned having to stop himself from Cumming. 

Stiles went into the bathroom smiling at how piss drunk Derek seemed. He watched as the steam continuously went out of his dick right back into the funnel. Stiles stopped the stream tugging the tube out of his bladder but leaving it in his dick. Then he removed the gag. "Fun day?" 

"I fucking hated it" stiles grabbed Derek's hair twisting it.

"Too bad. One more thing for you to do. Drink my piss without the gag. You can't handle the stream and you get it all over your clothes, you gag it gets on your clothes. Understood?"

"Yes" stiles twisted his hair again. "Yes-"

"Sir" stiles added twisting his hair again. 

"Yes sir!" Stiles smirked taking out his dick. Then placing the tip to Derek's lips. Derek was able to handle the first but from stiles Hut he quickly got overwhelmed spilling some onto his shirt that's when stiles tugged on the tube up Derek's dick. The loss of the tube made Derek start to piss his pants. Whatever control he had over his bladder he lost in that moment. 

"Oh well, guess you smell like piss this week" stiles frowned then he finished put his dick away and uncuffed Derek. "Your meetings with scott in ten minutes, there confidential. So complain all you want." Stiles left the room with Derek still on the ground.

Stiles went upstairs finding Garrett Cumming. He smiled throwing his head back. Then he cleaned himself up and stiles had him sit across from him."So, since I was there, and based on what I just saw, I can assume that you enjoyed cleaning?"

"Yeah, Scott got it completely right. Just letting go" stiles smiled leaning forward. 

"... Okay, I'm going to give you some rope here, metaphorically. You like to worship people but you strongly believe that your a top, that would make me place you at switch. But the way you look at Liam makes me think I should make you the only dom out of the five of you"

"What do you mean... I don't like liam"

"I used to say the same about theo, now we're wondering when we should get married. Trust me, and listen to Scott. Let go, he likes you too, and you have a T slip and he had a B slip... Not too far away for you to get him into bed. Test things out under a false disguise of it being a frat thing." Garret nodded. 

"O-okay. I'll think about it" stiles smiled nodding. 

Derek walked into his room finding Scott. 

"Sit down, time to talk" Scott opened a note book prepping notes. 

"Those for stiles?"

"And theo and I, we have to classify each of you, right now his thoughts are your a brat" 

"pfft says the masocast"

"actually that's theo, stiles doesn't get off to pain. And currently I agree with him. I mean look at you, your covered in piss and most people would be and will be embarrassed about that. You are writting it off like it's nothing because you think you need the upper hand. When in reality you need to be broken and reshaped."

"What like you?" Derek rolled his eyes."Ya know I can't get a room anywhere else now. I would have to buy a place"

"So do it. Your family has money. Your staying because you want to" Scott stood handing Derek a water bottle. "I have other people to talk to, maybe some will actually listen." 

Theo sat across from Issac.

"So today you got to top Scott. 2 days aren't that interesting, really there just a place filler. But since we are trying to find out info... Find anything out about yourself?" Theo asked tapping his pen.

"Kinda I mean... I never knew I liked sex a bit rougher, I always kinda thought I'd only like it when it's more gentle."

"Cool" Theo stood. "Your not emotionally destroyed over this revolution so there's no need to drag it out." Theo left walking downstairs to Nolan. He sat and the boy rubbed his jaw. "First couple of times your jaws going ro be sore." He nodded."So how was your first taste of submission?"

"I liked it... I mean it got rough and I choked alot but it felt really good. Like after every time garret came he'd tell me how good it was... There was like this rush after each time."

"Well, you seem to be the most submissive person here. And it seems like you have no problem embracing it. Anything you want to bring up?"

"No, expect I kinda wish I could have done more for liam"

"he has to find his own way of getting off without his dick. Everyone will at some point. Besides I think he's doing some thinking today"

Scott Sat next to liam. Liam looked at Scott then adjusted his crotch. 

"Whats the longest you've been in it"

"Six months, stiles made a post and it ended up getting alot of views. Every like had me stay in one day... I know it's alot" 

"I feel like I'm going crazy" Liam rubbed his crotch more. 

"Stop, if you get off somehow stiles will punish you... You saw how Derek was treated, that was just a bit of disrespect. You'll learn how to get off when he wants you too." Liam nodded."And as time goes on it gets easier also. And think about how great it's going to feel to finally get off"

"What was it like after six months?"

"A week and six months are very different kinds of chastity, I was milked every month, and I got off from other things that let the pressure go away. It's not safe to just be locked for that long. Also I had wet dreams"

"really? Like full sex dreams?"

"Yeah, it got boring after awhile though, cuz my life was school and sex then"

"is it any diffrent now?" Liam chuckled and Scott shrugged. 

"Now I get to sleep in the same bed" Scott chuckled letting garret and liam talk.  

notes:

Derek: possible brat personality, needs tight handling, needs punishment or risks getting worse. Retaliates against stiles/ natural Doms.  
-scott

Nolan: embracing submissive lifestyle well, seems to enjoy being used by multiple people.  
-Theo

Issac: has found rough sex more enjoyable.  
-theo

Garret: possible switch/dom. Might have several fetishes. Is slowly losing embarrassment, need to see how he handles more submissive group tasks. -stiles 

Liam: is worried about getting off, didnt day if he explitly did or did not like the chastity but he so far has gotten in less fights. Possibly submissive? -scott


	4. --4--

Tuesday:

Stiles started the second day of hell week in the living room all the boys seemed anxious and stiles could tell they all were slightly aroused by the idea of another day of serving. 

"So, some of you did good yesterday, today is a fresh start, but it also starts another part to pledging. Punishments and the compition. Punishments will be delt if you aren't fulfilling your job of the day. Yesterday Derek was punished for being disrespectful and all of you saw how that went. So I encourage you to try and be good little fags okay?" Everyone nodded and Derek ground his teeth keeping a straight face. "The compition is simple, the leader of the fags, if you win this next hell week, you'll be able to opt out of one task or swap with someone, that means they could have two days of one task or you could take away their pampering for one day" stiles smirked as everyone got excited. "So everyone line up upstairs" stiles smiled as they all ran trying to get there first. When stiles got there garret was first, liam was behind him and Issac was in third. "First point to garret" Derek looked in shock and liam simple patted garret on the shoulder. "Garret just give me a second" stiles went inside seeing theo and Scott. "Wanna make this fun for us?" 

Theo and Scott both nodded. "Whoever loses has to fulfill whatever role you want them too, whether that's a gimp or a maid. They service everyone. And they don't know" stiles smiled and theo nodded leaving the room. Garrett walked in and smiled holding out his number. 

"One, most people dread day one"

"I guess I kinda cheated, I tasted old piss on you yesterday. I got really hard from it"

"No jerking while your a toilet"

"I know" garret held his hands up. 

"I'm not chaining you down, you want the catheder?"

"Kinda" garret nodded then he chubbed up looking at the wall. "Also... Kinda want to wear that" stiles turned finding Scott's gimp suit. Full neck entry it had zippers for the crotch. The hood was next to it. 

"You might be the kinkiest of them all" stiles smiled. "It wouldn't be fair... Unless you wore your clothes on the outside" garret nodded and stiles motioned for him to get it. Then he got the funnel and catheder for garret. "I'll help you into it in a few"

"one last thing... Liam was up all night because he was painfully hard. He told me he has deep throat duty... Is there any way to just... Not get him off but to release the pressure a bit. He only got an hour of sleep." Stiles smiled nodding.

"I'll give him something for his ass it will keep him horny and he won't get off but after awhile he'll leak out some" garret nodded taking his things downstairs. 

Liam walked in and handed out a four slip to stiles. "You want the mask like Nolan? It might help make the time pass faster" Liam shook his head and stiles nod. "You can face the TV when People aren't using you"

"Cool" Liam went to walk away but stiles stopped him. 

"Wear this too" stiles held out a prostate massager. "Aparently garrett doesn't sleep when you don't go downstairs, theo will help you" Liam nodded leaving. 

Issac walked in next holding out his slip. Stiles saw the three and couldn't help but smirk. 

"Ya know I didn't think we'd have so many guys with monster cocks, see if you can fit in this one" Issac nodded and eventually it clicked on correctly. "Only way out is if someone from. A 2B picks you" 

"okay" Issac played with it for a moment making sure it wouldn't snag and he left content. 

Nolan walked on next and stiles smiled accepting the 5 slip. 

"At some point well call you into the room. You worship us, you have the day to piss down garrets throat and face fuck liam" 

"okay" he smiled walking downstairs. Finally Derek walked in and handed off a 2B slip. Stiles chuckled looking up. 

"Ya know I've gotten your report, Scott thinks your falling into a weird type of sub, there called brats, which means you need someone who knows how to fuck. I would make you go with Issac but he needs to know at least one day with a cage." Stiles smiled pointing to the bed."Go get prepped and sit down there."

"What?" Derek tensed up and stiles grabbed his shirt, which now had yellow stans on the fabric. "O-okay sir, bed. I'll be good" stiles smiled letting him walk downstairs. On his way out he looked to Scott. 

"Make sure to use liam, I don't like that we're running out of tops this quickly." Scott nodded going downstairs. 

In the bathroom stiles smiled as garret layed everything out. "You really are showing good signs."

"For what?"

"Laying things out is how I organize a scene, first I need you naked." Stiles hooked his hands around garrets shirt lifting it off. Then garret took off his socks, shorts and underwear. "Then I'd go through the scene. Long Term, which rubber is good for, but before you can wear rubber it would be good to get you hooked up to a catheder because you need lube for everything else." Stiles picked it up seeing garret get hard. "Medical kink?"

"No... I kinda just like the idea of not having control"

"maybe it's more like a drone fetish than, your not an individual, your not meant to feel anything except for what I do to you" stiles got closer and garret started breathing faster. "Sit" stiles commanded and pointed to the counter. Garret moved sitting down. Then stiles lubed up the tube and slowly guided it in. "There's not really a way around it hurting." Garrett tensed up biting his lip. Stiles hit the bladder and garrett looked down. 

"Why am I not peeing?"

"Because this has to be pushed in" stiles held up the plunger. "Now the rubber" garret nodded and stiles showed the neck hole. "It's stretchy so take your time." Garrett nodded and stiles poured some lube in before garrett  put one foot in. After his toes went into their correct spots stiles went down to the ground so his other foot could go in. Slowly the suit made its way around garretts legs. At his crotch stiles unzipped the suit to get the tube. Then he positioned Garrett's dick against the suit moving him up the suit more. After garrets arms were in he started to flex. 

"It feels so good"  stiles started to chub up. Garret looked good in it. Almost as much as theo looks good in his. Veins carry more highlights. His bulge is obscene.  Stiles took garretts shirt putting it on. Then the shorts and underwear. Garret smiled running a hand over the rubber. 

"I'm remembering that you like this. So don't worry" stiles leaned closer. "I'll let you play with rubber more" garret smiled and stiles held up the hood. "Put in the nose holes" garret nodded finding them as soon as it slid over. "Can you hear me" 

"Yeah" garret smiled and stiles guided him to the floor. 

"Open your mouth and get ready for some piss" garret opened and stiles fitted the funnel. He made sure that it didn't go as far as it did with Derek. Garret wanted piss, he was getting piss. Stiles placed his dick in the funnel and started pissing. Right away garret sucked for more. He loved the sour and salty taste then the hits of bitter on his tongue. Every moment was amazing. As stiles stream stopped stiles knelt down pushing the plunger. 

Stiles went upstairs finding Derek sitting on his bed. "Here are your rules, to avoid punishment you have to respond to all commands with yes sir, you have to follow orders the first time. And you have to cum without touching yourself"

"How do I control that last one sir?" Derek asked slightly worried.

"It's simple, you either cum or I spank your ass with a padle in front of everyone" stiles walked forward. "Strip" Derek nodded and got up. 

"Yes sir" stiles smiled as he stripped out of the pissed colored clothes to find his body hair puffing out. 

"How many showers do you normally take?"

"At least one a day sir"

"this must be driving you crazy" stiles smiled grabbing Derek's shoulder. He spun Derek around shoving him forward. Stiles took lube pouring it on his dick. "I'm going to drive home one point while I fuck you. Your a brat and I'm going to make you not loose your temper when things don't go your way" stiles pushed into Derek rubbing his hole with lube. After the third thrust he made it in. Stiles smiled as he started moving forward hearing Derek whine. "So by the end your going to say it. That your a brat and you need someone to control you" 

downstairs Issac was sitting watching liam get fit for the deep throat. Nolan went first, and theos request. Theo slowly taught the boy how to be more dominant when he guided liam. Liam was doing exceptionally well for his first time. He hadn't choked on a normal sized cock, that But said most of the hours had larger cocks. Theo went next smiled as liam licked his dick clean. 

"Good job" Theo rubbed Liams hair sitting next to Issac. "It must drive you crazy he's better than Nolan was yesterday and he's eager for cum. But your locked in that cock cage. It's not like you could just go to your room, where would you watch TV" Theo smiled as Issac got frustrated. "Don't worry, tops don't get locked up for long" Theo smiled moving over to Liam. "Bottoms... They get it for longer" Theo smiled going back for another round.

Issac went upstairs to find garret in a full rubber suit. Issac placed the cage in the funnel letting his piss flow. After his stream ended heheard garret suck for more piss. "Fuck your kinky" Issac smiled leaving the boy.

Stiles finally got balls deep in Derek getting him to moan. "How does it feel being full of me?"

"Weird... Sir" 

"really, maybe if I moved more" he smirked thrusting in getting Derek to whine. 

Scott went over to liam smiling. He placed his dick into the ring and was surprised That a tongue was there to greet him. He hummed as he trusted into the ring getting liam to finally gag. 

As the day went on stiles kept going at Derek. He stoped for lunch after two loads. garret had a lunch break in the bathroom alone. Liam was given lunch and then reset in the living room. The rest of the day went faster. Stiles eventually started pounding Derek hoarse and faster. 

"Ahaahah" he spurred cum into the bedding and stiles smiled. 

"Say it" 

"i-im a brat and I n-need someone to take me!" He whined as his orgasm kept coming. Stiles pulled out Cumming on Derek's back. 

"Good job learning. You get one point for telling the truth." Stiles smiled." Now clean up and get ready for dinner." Derek nodded letting himself process the event alittle. Stiles went down one floor to garret removing the gag. 

"Over already?" 

"Yup, how many did you take?"

"Nine" stile smiled placing his dick on garrets mouth. Garret greedily tool the dick into his mouth letting piss flow into it. After stiles stream subsided and stiles tucked himself away garret smirked. "Does that count as ten?"

"Absolutely. You get another point too"

"Thanks" he smiled and stiles removed the mask. 

"You can take off the rubber by yourself. How was the constant flow?" Stiles asked removing the catheder. 

"I want it for longer next time. No break. I don't know why but... When I get-"

"Tell me about it later. I want to write some of this down" garret nodded. 

Liam was sadly no longer for service by dinner and his plug was removed. Nolan still waited. 

"Nolan, now while the others cook" Nolan followed the three and got right to work. His first licks he already questioned the action. But after seeing how exited they get he got into it. He found theo the worst smelling. It wasn't a turn on for him. He found the service good though. when he was done stiles pet his head telling him it wasn't everyone's thing. Then Scott and him went to nolan's room. 

"So you didn't like it?" Scott sat across from Nolan getting a nodd. 

"I wanted to do good"

"to avoid punishment?"

"No to make you guys happy"

"So if I had to punish you because someone wasn't satisfied"

"I'd understand. I didn't do a good job"

"well your lucky, you just aren't getting any points" Nolan nodded and Scott Sat closer. "But points should try and motivate you. Maybe if you focus on serving us more it might help" Scott stood up patting the boys shoulder. "Go help with dinner" he nodded leaving the room with scott. 

Stiles went downstairs seeing four of them work together on dinner. 

"Where's Garrett?"

"He said he had lube still on him and he had to pee" Liam supplied the info and stiles went upstairs to the bathroom walking in. Garret was wiping the back of his knees trying to get lube off. 

"You got the closest thing to a shower now" stiles crossed his arms leaning on the door frame.

"Sorry, it's just driving me crazy now" garrett kept on rubbing until stiles grabbed it from him.

"It dries out in a few hours, you would have been fine eventually, here" stiles moved getting a small spot garret kept missing. "Meeting time too" garret nodded and the two went upstairs. "So how was being a urinal, and the rubber pay too"

"I loved both, cleanup from rubber is easier with a shower I'm guessing?"

"Yes. But what did you like about each"

"the rubber, it was how closed off everything was, it was so tight around me, and it was so thin but it still was making it harder to feel things, I also think it made my head a bit foggy, like I lost focus when there wasn't piss flowing"

"Did you reach constant flow?"

"Yeah, I loved it, the taste was so musky and rich" garrett smiled biting his lip. 

"Well so far your the one person who likes everything. It's a good thing for you too having multiple kinks means you are more well suited to fulfill any role."  Stiles smiled writing down more notes on garret.  "Send Derek up for me" garrett nodded walking downstairs. 

Derek eventually came up and stiles smiled."Sit, we're going to talk about today" 

"yes sir" stiles smiled. 

"Actually kneel next to me" Derek bit his lip.

"Yes sir" Derek knelt and stiles smirked. 

"So, how was being fucked to an orgasm today?"

"It was... Diffrent, I don't think I've every felt anything so intense."

"Makes sense, have you ever put anything up your ass?"

"No,I've only played with the ring and my finger, it was more or less a distraction so I stopped."

"Well, tomorrow your lock up starts, right?"

"Yes sir" 

"that means no more getting off, I don't want you to jerk off tonight either, I want you to explore your hole once your locked up. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"one last thing, you admitted to being a brat when I fucked you, how do you feel now?"

"Like... Like I need to know my place sir" 

"is that why you've been good right now?"

"Yes sir" 

"you can go boy" stiles turned writing and Derek left the room.

Theo sat down with his note pad across from liam. 

"So everyone, including me, says that you gave better blowjobs than Nolan"

"really?" Liam smirked. 

"Yeah, you used your tongue. It makes people get off more, how many did you do today?"

"Eight" Liam went through counting it. "Most of them were you and Scott. Nolan had two, and stiles didn't" 

"okay, that's good, now how did you like it?"

"My jaws sore from the gag, but overall it was nice, I kinda liked not having a choice in when it happened. When you had me do it right after lunch under the table... That was my favorite" Theo smiled. 

"Well I think it would be unfair to not give you a point, so you got one." Theo got up smiling. Then placing his thumb in Liams mouth. "I am going to have you practice a bit with me, one on one. Between weeks, understood?"

"Yes sir" Liam shivered and theos smile twisted into a smirk when he left. 

Scott Sat across from Issac. 

"Anything new today?"

"Not really, I don't like being locked but it's making me exited For when I finally can get off"

"Did you only focus on when you'll get off?"

"Yeah" Issac shrugged. 

"That isn't the point of chastity... But you seemingly are more of a top so... You can go" Scott sighed writing. Issac shrugged leaving.

After dinner everyone decided and early night in would be good. Stiles watched as theo and Scott took turns with each other. Stiles only joined in to make them more aroused, but his dick was spent breaking Derek. Issac, Nolan and Derek all went to sleep right away. Derek follows his orders and didn't jerk off. But liam stay downstairs for longer than anyone. When he got upstairs he was surprised that the rooms light was still on. 

"Hey" garret smiled, then he sat up leaning against the wall. 

"Hey" 

"So how was your day?" Garret patted his bed and liam walked over. 

"Good, apparently I give really good blowjobs, what about you?"

"Good, I mean cleaning lube off with just a towel kinda sucked"

"why did you have lube?"

"You didn't piss today?"

"Didn't do much besides drink cum." Liam shrugged. 

"Well I was covered in rubber."

"Huh... Kinda wish I saw that"

"stiles said I could do it again sometime"

"Cool... I'm gunna get to bed I think" garret nodded and liam went to the bathroom. 

"Wait, it was my job to drink piss today" garrett stood walking over to liam. 

"You dont have to."

"I want to" garret smiled leading liam into the room. 

"won't it be hard, I'm locked up" 

"just put the cage in my mouth, I'll be fine" garret got on his knees and liam placed the cage in garretts open mouth. After a minute piss started to flow and garret drank it. Liam was surprised to see how attentive he was with it. How he didn't let any drops out and he kept eye contact. When Liam was finally done garret let go of the cage and zipped up Liam. When he stood liam could help but lean in and kiss garrett. Garrett reciprocated right away. Then after a moment liam started to get in pain. 

"Stupid thing" Liam bit his lip as his balls tried to ride up. "Sorry. Guess wherever that's going has to be on hold." 

"It's fine" garret smiled rubbing Liams cheek. "What if I took care do you tomorrow"

"How?"

"2T I'll pick you" Liam blinked a few times nodding. "Okay, what to stay in my bed, I was the jerk that demanded the bigger one"

"Yeah" garret got into the far side of the bed and liam curled into him. Eventually garret stopped smelling Liams pits and allowed them to go to bed. 

notes:

Derek: possible brat personality, needs tight handling, needs punishment or risks getting worse. Retaliates against stiles/ natural Doms.  
-Scott  
+1 point  
After long lasting intense fucking I was able to get him to admit he has a brat personality, in interview he admitted that he needed help to know who he was. I gave him an extra assignment to finger himself once he's in chastity.-stiles 

Nolan: embracing submissive lifestyle well, seems to enjoy being used by multiple people.  
-theo   
Dislikes musk play but does like the idea of serving people, felt like he should have been punished for not liking the task. -scott

Issac: has found rough sex more enjoyable.   
-theo  
Doesn't get the point of chastity. Might be closer to a bull type, short interviews make me think he doesn't like talking about things.   
-scott

Garret: possible switch/dom. Might have several fetishes. Is slowly losing embarrassment, need to see how he handles more submissive group tasks. -stiles   
+1 point   
+1 point   
Has shown to like any rubber and piss play, possibly could be submissive but still shows dominant persona around other subs. -stiles 

Liam: is worried about getting off, didnt day if he explitly did or did not like the chastity but he so far has gotten in less fights. Possibly submissive?  
\- Scott  
Definitely a sub, he didn't mention any pain today, his attitude is diffrent when he's in a serving role. He probably got in fights because people were trying to control him and he didn't like following his instincts. -theo  
+1 point


	5. --5--

Wednesday:

garrett woke up to an empty bed. He looked around seeing liam stretching on the ground. He smiled saving all his dirty thoughts for later. Instead he got up and stretched with liam 

Derek woke up and went downstairs right away. He knew today was his only day to really get work done so he rushed his own breakfast. During the last bite of toast he turned finding stiles. 

"Shit" he swore through the bite of toast stepping back. "You gave me a heart attack" he swallowed his food and stiles smirked. "What?"

"Wanted to get you started" stiles said pointing to a chair. "Sit boy"

"Yes sir" Derek threw out his plate tugged down his shorts and sat down infront of stiles. Stiles knelt down wrapping his hand around Derek's dick. Then he took out the cage. Derek was shocked at how small it was. "Isn't that a bit small sir?"

"You have to take a smaller one, you have the smallest cock in the house."

"It's not that small.."

"I've got four inches on you. I know my dicks big but everyone else besides Nolan, he's the same size as you, have inches on you. Which means you have to take the smaller one" stiles put the cock ring on and Derek huffed. Stiles looked up grabbing the boys chin. "You want to complain?"

"No sir..." Derek looked away and stiles nodded fitting the rest on. 

"Common"

"Where am I going, don't I get a sort of break now?"

"Your fussy, I'm going to make sure you know it" stiles grabbed his locked dick guiding him up the stairs into the attic. Scott and theo were in the bathroom so stiles took the opportunity to be a bit louder. "On your knees" Derek turned. 

"But I didn't do anything wrong-"

"I. Don't. Care. On your knees now" stiles started squeezing Derek's balls and he knelt down. 

"Yes sir" he mumbled and stiles shook his head. 

"I'm giving you this because you could have just taken the cage and gone on with your day. But you had to challenge my thoughts. You don't get to do that when it's this stuff. You understand?"

"Yes sir" Derek looked up slightly scared. 

"I'm going to slap your ass with my hand. Your getting ten hits and you'll thank me after every hit understood?"

"Yes sir" stiles picked up Derek putting him on the bed. He tugged his pants down slapping it once. 

"Thank you sir"

"What are you?"

"A- a brat sir"

"No your my brat" stiles delivered the second slap.

"Thank you sir" 

"since your my brat right now I have to train you-" another slap

"thank you sir" Derek's ass was cherry red now. Stiles wasn't holding back on the slaps and Derek's eyes were starting to water. 

"And training you means I have to be hard on you" another two slaps.

"Thank you sir" the next two Derek started crying. "Thank you sir" the last three Derek didn't respond to. 

"Boy?"

"Thank you sir. I'm sorry sir" stile smiled rubbing Derek's ass. 

"Good boy" stiles got onto the bed turning Derek to face him he placed Derek in his arms. "You took them well" stiles wiped away the tears. "Especially for your first time" Derek nodded and stiles shushed his sobbing. "It's okay. I'm not angry anymoreehat did you learn?"

"T-that I'm your brat, an-and I need to focus on being good the first time" stiles nodded and pet Derek's cheek again. 

"That's all I wanted, but, I know you'll disobey me again, which is why I think I'm going to do this every time now. It's the only way you'll learn" Derek nodded and leaned into stiles. 

"I want to be good" 

"I know" stiles got up and went into a drawer. He pulled out some lotion handing it to Derek. "It will make it easier to sit" 

"thank you sir" 

"you can go and relax now."

"Thank you." Derek wiped away his tears one last time before leaving. After theo and Scott got out of the shower the day started for everyone else. The race started, without Derek, and liam came in first. Nolan was second, garret third and Issac last. 

"Hmm. Liam gets four points Nolan three garret two Issac one" Liam lit up and Issac sighed. "Hey Derek's got none so far" stiles guided liam in taking his slip. "Well bring you in here. You'll worship us, go hang out for now" 

"okay" Liam smiled leaving. Nolan walked in next and handed stiles a 1. 

"Not sure how much your going to like this, but you can pick some things, one, if you want a rubber suit you just need clothes on over it. You can have the catheder and get an hour off. Or just a hood"

"I don't want the catheder... I'll just wear the hood" stiles nodded getting the things for him. "Scott will set you up" 

"okay" stiles stopped him before leaving. 

"Before next hell week I want us to have a day of trying to figure things out"

"okay sir" Nolan left and stiles smirked as garret walked in. 

"Not first today"

"Liams fast and Nolan plays dirty, he tripped liam so I tripped him." 

"As long as you guys can still serve" stiles chuckled. "Number"

"2T"

"who do you want?" Stiles smirked.

"Liam"

"I figured, after hell week once placements are done I'm going to take you two off and go over some things" 

"okay" stiles handed garret some lube and cock ring then garrett left. Issac walked in last and handed off a four. 

"How do ya want to play? Gag is mandatory, but pick anything else" stiles brought Issac to a layout. "You could wear a hood or Blindfold, although I want to tug in those curls" stiles smirked and Issac tilted his head down. Stiles ran his fingers through and Issac chuckled. "I could give you what liam had, nice little vibrator, it should keep you nice and horny" 

"okay" stile smiled grabbing a Blindfold also. "Downstairs boy" stiles motioned. 

Garret smiled as liam came into their room. 

"Scott said there having me serve them later, so I think last night can continue" he smiled and garret motioned for him to sit on the bed. Liam sat and garrett leaned in kissing Liams neck. As garrett kissed liam liam slowly went hard in his cage. 

"God I'm so pent up" 

"well I'll make sure to go hard on you, make you weak"

"Yeah?" Liam smiled "I want you to wreck me"

"then I'll just have to make you scream, and then I'll keep going" Liam took off his shirt matching garret. Garrett finally moved from liams neck down his chest to his nipple. 

"Fuck!" Liam moaned looking down."Ugh fuck yeah"

"you like that?"

"Yes"

"Good" garret took off his shorts picking up Liam. "Take off your fucking clothes" Liam followed the order. 

Liam looked in awe at the cock ring. "Makes sure I don't cum too early." Garret pet Liams head as liam licked garrets dick. "I don't need a blow job, I want to spend more time fucking you" 

"Sorry, you taste good" Liam smirked getting up. He bent over and garret knelt down licking Liams ass. 

"So do you" garret chuckled 

Issac knelt downstairs and theo turned on the vibrator. He took a deep breath and theo leaned in sticking his dick in. As soon as theo went through his mouth he started to gag. 

"Wow, you've got alot to learn" Theo hummed pulling him on slowly.  

Stiles checked up on Derek seeing him working. As he got closer Derek tensed up. 

"Don't be nervous"

"I don't want to mess up again"

"you will, Scott wanted to be the perfect sub, in reality he never could be because he was somewhat dominant, but a fun thing about brats, there almost always just submissive, but either way you'll mess up and I'll punish you again" stiles moved his hand finding Derek's nipple under his shirt. "Hmm, not that sensitive yet?"

"It's been a few hours." Derek stated continuing his sketch. 

"I'll check back later" stiles left Derek a water bottle smirking as he left. 

"Garrett just fuck me already"

"I just want to make sure your loose"

"I don't want to be loose, fuck me loose, next time you can fuck me till my holes sloppy" garret smiled slamming his dick in.

"You dont get sloppy holes with dicks, you use fists for that"

"one day, you can shove your whole hand up there" Liam moaned as garrett hit his prostate. "Fuck yeah. Oh holy shit that felt good"

"Yeah? Want it rougher?" 

"Yeah" Liam gasped as garret repeatedly hit the spot. 

Stiles went into the bathroom smirking at Nolan kneeling anxously. 

"Don't worry, breath deep, relax, and let it happen" stiles placed his dick on the funnel letting it fill with piss. "You got hours of this so I wouldn't make too much of a mess" stiles chuckled as Nolan gagged. "Common your making me feel so good" Nolan swallowed the next stream. 

After ten minutes garret picked up Liam up and moved him, garrett pulled out only for liam to adjust. "Fuck I love your chest" garrett played with the light hairs. "Weren't they longer" he pounded Liams ass remembering high school when Liam had a bushy chest.

"Hayden wanted me to shave it"

"that- fucking- bitch" garret moaned feeling a bit of precum slip past the cock ring into liam. "You are perfect the way you are" garret curled up latching into Liams nipple. "Plus, I love guys with hair." Liam moan as garret teased liam. 

"Shit, something- ah ah ah" Liams caged dick spurred out cum and garret was in shock. "Fuck, ohhh yes" garret kept pounding liam and he kept leaking. "Fuck fuck fuck" garret leaned up smelling Liams Pitts, which were avaliable because liam had to brace himself on the wall, And finally garret came. 

"Fuck." Garret scooped up some cum tasting it. "Fuck that's good" garret held some up and liam lapped at it. 

"Fuck" garret pulled out and held liam for a moment kissing him tenderly. 

"Good way to lose your ass virginity?"

"Fuck yeah" Liam nodded resting next to Garrett's pit. "And fuck yeah to how you smell"

"God your going to love tonight, take your time on Scott, he's ripe" Liam nodded kissing Garrett's neck. "Have they talked to you about placement?"

"No... Not really"

"stiles has been telling me. He says I'm going to be on the dominant side, if I can, I want you"

"Fuck yeah, but," Liam sat up"i want a normal date at some point. Just because we just went from friends to fuck buddy's and I don't want to just go from fuck buddy's to dom and sub right away"

"okay" garret leaned in kissing Liams neck. "Tell me when your ready for round two" Liam nodded kissing Garrett's neck. 

At about three stiles checked on Derek, his leg was shaking and the water bottle was empty next to him. 

"Hmm seems like someone pent up" stiles moved leaning over him again. 

"Fuck... Sir this is harder than I thought" he moaned as stiles brushed his nipples. "Ya know even though we were drunk and oh so dumb, Scott getting his nipples pierced was one of the best decisions ever" 

"i-i don't want my nipples pierced"

"really, cuz Scott can cum just from touching his nipples now, bet you'd love that wouldn't you boy"

"Yes sir" 

"Hmm, maybe if your dom wants them well go just the three of us. Eh maybe Scott too I want him to get something on his dick one day" Derek looked up shocked. "Maybe I'd do theos nipples first, what do you think?"

"I think theo would look good with nipple piercings"

"Yeah, a bull right? Hoops around them, oh something to tie things too." Stiles hummed playing with Derek's nipples. "Have you played with your hole like I told you?"

"Not yet sir" 

"I want you to get three fingers in."

"Okay sir" 

"and I want you to get deep too"

"Yes sir" stiles leaned down "I like that one, has a good place for a sex swing too" stiles chuckled leaving Derek horned up. Outside he saw theo leaning against the opposite wall. 

"Did you seriously drug him?"

"Yeah" stiles leaned forward. "I also use alien technology so we don't have to go to school, I'm not a saint"

"never said you were, it's just a bit cruel for you" stiles tugged on his boyfriends hand leading him upstairs. 

"I need to break him, make him realize he needs to be dependent"

"then what? We take in another?" Theo asked sitting on the bed. 

"No, I'm going to have a look and guide Derek to meet a dom that works for him"

"oh so it will be so romantic" Theo chuckled. 

"No need for them to be like us" stiles moved his hand under theos shirt squeezing theos nipple. "I mean you need to be Close to me or else your dangerous" 

"ah, please st-sir" Theo whined as stiles squeezed harder. 

"See I know that's an act because we got closer than just fuck buddy's, looking back at it, it really was a dom sub pairing. But thanks to us being boyfriends I know your my bull, when I want one, my sub, and my little pain pup. So cry like the dog you are" 

"aroo" Theo whined and writhed in pain As stiles finally let go. 

"Good boy" stiles smiled feeling his crotch swell up.  Stiles leaned down kissing theo. "Hmm, I don't think I could do that of those were pierced"

"you want them pierced sir?" Theo looked down imagining, 1, how painful it would be, and 2, how enjoyable it would feel. 

"I'm considering it, that or Scott's getting a PA piercing"

"he'd be able to wear more chastity"

"but we'd have to be careful with it at first, and with so many new subs... I think it might be you" stile smirked. 

"When do we get your nipples pierced" Theo turned stiles over kissing his neck."Cuz you got sensitive ones too. Not just Scott and I"

"Wanna get them together? We can have that guy come over who did Scott's. Offer it up to the room"

"sounds like a plan"

"I wanna hang weights from yours" 

"only if I can play with yours"

"sure"

"have you thought about placements?" Theo turned leaning on the bed. 

"Garrets not a pure sub, I'm thinking switch dom" 

"I don't know about liam, he's so subby when we need him to be but he's dominant with other people."

"Make them both happy,  give him switch sub"

"might be easier, Derek is a brat, obviously"

"Nolan and Issac... I don't know" stiles shrugged.

"Issac might be a bull, Nolan... Servent? He does like any kinky things so far"

"maybe, Issac and bull. Hmm. Maybe with some training."

"Maybe, he isn't that interested in being trained." Theo layed back. " We have two more days to decide" Theo smiled. "Maybe I should go fuck his face again. Get a sense for everything"

"I'm going to use the bathroom and then join you" stiles smiled getting up. 

Garret kissed Liams neck seeing a light bruise forming. 

"Wow, last one was rough" he smiled kissing liam pumping his dick in again. 

"Ag- fuck" garret smiled seeing Liams second ruined orgasm. 

"That's alot of cum" garrett played with Liams nipples kissing him. "Common, let's have a break" 

"okay" Liams head layed back as he chuckled. "I don't think I've been this calm in... Forever"

"you look like your calm too" garrett smiled putting on his once white shirt, now it resembled an off yellow. It stunk as well. 

Everyone was downstairs when stiles looked to liam. 

"Clean us" Scott Sat next to stiles and theo and liam nodded getting on his knees. Garrett smiled as liam licked Scott's toes letting out obscene noises. As liam covered the three in saliva he moaned and whined the whole time. 

"I think he's ready for round?"

"Eleven" garrett smiled and stiles looked to theo in shock. Liam jumped up after being excused leading garrett to their room. 

"Eleven? What's our record?"

"Seven... And that was in 24 hours" Scott looked over. "Were slow compared to them"

"Liam had a hickie too, there going rough" Derek added. Stiles looked over. "What I like details, it was on his neck" 

"okay" stiles layed back trying to think how two normal boys could do that. And how much they'd produce if he played with them on the device. 

At the end of the night the boys all gathered in the kitchen, then one by one they were pulled out of dinner 

Scott grabbed Nolan and heard him complain about how piss wasn't his thing. Then he took Issac and heard Issac say that he didn't hate the throat fucking but he just wasn't good at it. 

Stiles took out liam and Derek at the same time.  Stiles let liam sit with him on the couch and pointer to the floor for Derek.

"Derek I want you to tell liam and I what you did today"

"I was locked in chastity and was ordered to play with my hole."

"Did you get off?"

"No, it's been frustrating" 

"but?"

"But I've gotten much more work done" stiles nodded. 

"Good boy is your dick trying to get hard?"

"Yes sir" 

"okay, go to dinner. You got another point"

"thank you sir" Derek left blushing and stiles smirked. 

"Needed to see if he got off on embarrassment" 

"He's cute when he subby" stiles nodded then pulling on Liams shirt. 

"You two getting rough?"

"It was so good, and alot"

"to be honest your a diffrent person right now" 

"Yeah" Liam smiled looking into the kitchen. "I think I like him.." 

"well, you two are the easier ones to place, I do want to test one thing with you though. I'll tell you the day of" stiles smiled "you can go" 

Theo sat with garret and the boy raved about topping liam and how they glowed well together. Theo smiled telling him that he should go after liam more.

As everyone gathered downstairs for a movie stiles went into liams room and swapped out the 2B with a 2T slip.

notes:

Derek: possible brat personality, needs tight handling, needs punishment or risks getting worse. Retaliates against stiles/ natural Doms.  
-Scott  
+1 point  
After long lasting intense fucking I was able to get him to admit he has a brat personality, in interview he admitted that he needed help to know who he was. I gave him an extra assignment to finger himself once he's in chastity.-stiles   
+1 point   
He did the extra assignment. He accepted the chastity as a way of being more productive and is now following orders after a punishment. -stiles   
+1 point

 

Nolan: embracing submissive lifestyle well, seems to enjoy being used by multiple people.  
-theo   
Dislikes musk play but does like the idea of serving people, felt like he shouldn't have been punished for not liking the task. -scott  
Piss play is hard no -scott  
+3 points

 

Issac: has found rough sex more enjoyable.   
-theo  
Doesn't get the point of chastity. Might be closer to a bull type, short interviews make me think he doesn't like talking about things.   
-scott  
+1 point   
Doesn't dislike throat fucking but is poor at execution, needs training-scott

Garret: possible switch/dom. Might have several fetishes. Is slowly losing embarrassment, need to see how he handles more submissive group tasks. -stiles   
+1 point   
+1 point   
+2 points  
Has shown to like any rubber and piss play, possibly could be submissive but still shows dominant persona around other subs. -stiles   
Eleven times! Also they are falling for each other -theo 

Liam: is worried about getting off, didnt day if he explitly did or did not like the chastity but he so far has gotten in less fights. Possibly submissive?  
\- Scott  
Definitely a sub, he didn't mention any pain today, his attitude is diffrent when he's in a serving role. He probably got in fights because people were trying to control him and he didn't like following his instincts. -theo  
+1 point  
+3 points   
Talked about liking garret, they could be done now, last two days are really just tests for kinks.- stiles


	6. --6--

Thursday:

Stiles was in the kitchen,with an Adderall in one hand and a water in the other when Derek approached him. 

"I've never sucked dick"

"neither have most of the boys, it's why you wear a spider gag"

"but what is it like?... I'm nervous sir" that made stiles chubb up in his pants instantly. 

"Okay common" stiles popped the pill walking into the living room "It's more and less intimate than sex, you taste things but there's less contact. You'll have to learn more than just relaxing your hole. It will come naturally to you"

"How?" Stiles stuck out his finger placing it on Derek's lip. He opened his mouth and stiles smiled when no teeth hit his finger. 

"Because you don't use teeth and you used your tongue" stiles took out his finger wiping it on Derek's shirt "Now go and eat something" stiles got up walking into the kitchen with him. Slowly everyone else joined them and stiles smirked. "Race starts now" Liam and garret sprinted and Derek sabotaged Nolan and Issac making them collide.

"Can that thing repair homes, cuz... There going to make a hole in the wall"

"it can, but they won't break it. Cuz they'd be punished" Stiles chuckled  walking up the stairs.  Garret stood first then liam Derek Issac and Nolan followed. "Hmmm 10 for garrett" garret turned to liam. 

"He gave me the spot"

"okay 10 for liam too, 9 for Derek 7 for Issac and 5 for Nolan" 

"are you keeping track sir?" Derek chuckle and stiles messed his hair. 

"Yes I am, your in third" stiles then grabbed garret bringing him inside. "Number?"

"Three" 

"strip your pants" garrett followed the orders and stiles measured. "God were out of cages...  well except for the smaller ones, this one should fit you" stiles installed it and garrett looked down. 

"this isn't going to be easy..."

"Nope, maybe have liam eat your ass later, it's something you two both like" garrett nodded leaving. Liam walked in and stiles smirked. 

"One sir" Liam smiled and stiles stood.

"Anything you want with it?"

"The catheder sir... And do you have a suit that would fit me, like the one garrett used" 

"Yeah"

"also can I have that vibrator"

"anything that comes from your dick will go into your mouth"

"I know sir" Liam bit his lip. 

"How ripe are you?" Stiles asked looking at the sweat marks around liams tank. Liam leaned down and blinked a few times. 

"More ripe than I've ever been. It's kinda hot"

"okay you can have the vibe" stiles took out a bigger one handing it to him. "I'll set you up soon" stiles handed him the rest of the gear and he left. Stiles prepped a spider gag and two nipple clamps as Derek walked in. "Blindfold?"

"Yes sir" he added one motioning for him to go. 

Issac walked in and stiles motioned for him to leave.

"I know your five were doing it later" Issac nodded. Nolan walked in handing out a 2B 

"Who's your top?"

"Can Issac?" Stiles nodded handing him Isaac's key. 

"When his dick isn't in your ass it goes in here, even just for a break" 

"okay" sides turned finding Scott and theo. 

"You rushed everyone."

"Because, pick something boys. We haven't been kinky for four days, I will setup liam and then I want you two to be ready" stiles smiled walking out the door. 

Scott prepped a puppy suit and theo looks around confused. 

"Do you not know?"

"Kinda... Shit" 

"go to your basics." Scott slid on the latex looking as theo grabbed a cock ring and some rubber clothes. "Good enough. Zip me" When stiles got upstairs he found a puppy and a rubber boy waiting. 

"Hmm what works well with a puppy" stiles knelt down kissing Scott's head. "And my rubber boy" stiles and theo kissed for a moment and then stiles walked over to his own rubber outfit."I guess I'll just have to match" stiles slid on his own rubber suit, which included special zippers in the pits and a cock sheith stiles fitted a cock ring and ball stretcher over his rubber cock turning back. "Now what do you want?" Stiles walked over messing with theos hair. 

"Fists" stiles nodded looking at the lube.

"Okay what about puppy" Scott went and put a hand on theos dick" 

"okay those work, theo on the bed,Scotty... Roll over" Scott looked up rolling onto his stomach. "Now speak" 

"wruff" 

"Now paw" Scott tilted his head. He liked playing games when he was a pup, playing dumb was his favorite "paw?" Stiles held out his hand and Scott gave it to him. "Hmm go fetch a dildo do theo to start on" stiles smiled seeing Scott move as fast as possible on all Fours. He could move pretty fast after years of experience. Stiles pointed to a spot near theo and Scott brought it over. "Good one" stiles took it off and looked at Scott's ass "is that the bigger one?"

"Wruff" Scott waged his tail. 

"Oh I bet it feels so good" Scott nodded moving to lick stiles crotch. Only the fake tongue made contact and stiles motioned. "You wanna bone?"

"Wruff" Scott loved licking stiles covered dick. It still felt amazing. Stiles turned seeing theo slowly open himself up working through the pain" 

Downstairs there was a casual feeling, Issac pissed into Liams funnel seeing him get hard, he left the boy in the dark moaning. Nolan was using Derek's mouth being gentle. Something garrett wasn't having.

"Be harder on him, he's doing fine on super slow, now move his head a bit faster and see what happens, also make him moan" garrett knelt down twisting the nipple clamps getting a high pitched moan out of the boy.

"Isn't that a bit mean?"

"When you see his pants tent up, with a cage on... You know he loves it, right" garrett pulled nolan's head off and Derek nodded. 

Upstairs stiles finally got the boys into the position they wanted. Scott was sucking theo and theo licked Scott's balls and pubes.  Stiles had worked his way into theos ass stretching it out with his fist.  The three were in perfect sync until stiles realized something. 

"Were the only three with unlocked dicks besides Nolan... " The other two looked up and nodded. "And Derek's the cocksucker... The one we have to be hard on..." Stiles started to fist theo a bit faster. "Ten more minutes" the two nodded and got back to sucking. 

About twenty minutes later the three boys came downstairs in there normal clothes seeing Derek just sitting there with his mouth open.

"we saved something for you brat" stiles stuck his dick into the gag and Derek choked. stiles tensed up and came down Derek's throat. "Good boy"

After watching Derek get skull fucked by theo and Scott stiles went upstairs and took a piss. He was surprised to see liam drink it almost as fast as it came out. "God you and garret are such pigs" stiles moved tapping Liams balls through the suit. "Don't worry I love it" stiles chuckled and there was a knock at the door.  Stiles walked out and garret smirked. "Have you been drinking extra water?"

"Absolutely" garrett smirked. 

Issac went upstairs before dinner and after fucking Nolan into a nap. The three sat and all decided within five seconds that Issac was shit, he liked it, and got into it. But he just didn't get things right and his tongue was too rough. With all three jocks left unsatisfied they went to dinner.

"Meeting time boys" stiles stood at the dinner table looking over everyone.  "Derek garret liam with me" stiles smirked as Derek's went flush. 

"Issac with me" Theo stood up. 

"Nolan were staying here" Scott looked over. As people left Scott smiled. "So how was bottoming out?"

"Great, Issac has a gaint dick too, he went rough which I kinda liked but I was so tired after two times"

"might just be the whole week getting to you, besides I wanted a nap after Issac also. Big dicks wipe it out of you" Scott chuckled. 

Issac sat across from theo smiling. 

"So I'll come out with it, you suck"

"What? But I loved it?"

"Maybe a bit too much, you went too hard and fast for it to be enjoyable" Theo shook his head. "It's worship not running around a track the fastest." 

"...Was it really that bad?"

"Kinda" Theo nodded. "Kinda wanted to grab liam or garret and have them go at us, they almost made Scott Cum" Isaac's eyes went wide. "You didn't get him hard when you ate his ass" Theo looked down shaking his head.

In the attic stiles smiled. Garret and liam sat across from him and Derek was on his knees. 

"Why don't you tell those two what you were worried about this morning" Derek bit his lip. 

"I was worried about sucking dick... I'd never done it and I was scared" Liam looked over to garrett. 

"And how was it?"

"I.. I liked it sir" Derek blushed "and if I told you to blow these two?"

"I would sir" stiles smiled petting Derek's head. 

"Good boy, now I want you to hear how they like things too this time, first garrett with the lock up"

"didn't hate it, it was pretty okay. I never really thought of doing it but I understand why it's something to do" 

"well, liam you've been in it the longest, how do you feel?"

"Everything gets more intense, like every time I drank piss today... It was intense. Like I almost got off with the little vibe I felt" 

"Derek were things more intense today?"

"Yeah, it's getting a bit more intense every day"

"So maybe with time it would be good for you too" stiles looked to garrett.

"Yeah I mean... I could see how that would work" garrett nodded.

"And liam it's obvious that you enjoyed your time"

"hell yeah" he nodded. 

 

notes:

Derek: possible brat personality, needs tight handling, needs punishment or risks getting worse. Retaliates against stiles/ natural Doms.  
-Scott  
+1 point  
After long lasting intense fucking I was able to get him to admit he has a brat personality, in interview he admitted that he needed help to know who he was. I gave him an extra assignment to finger himself once he's in chastity.-stiles   
+1 point   
He did the extra assignment. He accepted the chastity as a way of being more productive and is now following orders after a punishment. -stiles   
+1 point  
+9 points   
Has finally started to truly enjoy being a sub, even with others in the room.-stiles 

Nolan: embracing submissive lifestyle well, seems to enjoy being used by multiple people.  
-theo   
Dislikes musk play but does like the idea of serving people, felt like he should have been punished for not liking the task. -scott  
Piss play is hard no -scott  
+3 points  
+5points  
Likes rough sex but may not like longer term experiments, says he's tired alot but is still enjoying this.  -Scott 

Issac: has found rough sex more enjoyable.   
-theo  
Doesn't get the point of chastity. Might be closer to a bull type, short interviews make me think he doesn't like talking about things.   
-scott  
+1 point   
Doesn't dislike throat fucking but is poor at execution, needs training-scott  
+7 points   
Is shit at worship... Now he knows- theo 

Garret: possible switch/dom. Might have several fetishes. Is slowly losing embarrassment, need to see how he handles more submissive group tasks. -stiles   
+1 point   
+1 point   
+2 points  
Has shown to like any rubber and piss play, possibly could be submissive but still shows dominant persona around other subs. -stiles   
Eleven times! Also they are falling for each other -theo   
+10 points   
Garrett finds chastity boring, first day though. Tomorrow my test starts with garrett.   
-stiles 

Liam: is worried about getting off, didnt day if he explitly did or did not like the chastity but he so far has gotten in less fights. Possibly submissive?  
\- Scott  
Definitely a sub, he didn't mention any pain today, his attitude is diffrent when he's in a serving role. He probably got in fights because people were trying to control him and he didn't like following his instincts. -theo  
+1 point  
+3 points   
Talked about liking garret, they could be done now, last two days are really just tests for kinks.- stiles  
+10 points  
Like we all didn't guess liam would be kinky and into piss, he's part two of my plan-stiles


	7. 7

Friday:

Stiles smirked, he had everyone bring their final slips downstairs. 

"Everyone say your numbers, but know we're changing things up today because one role would be poorly filled. Derek"

"five"

"you keep yours, Nolan?"

"Three"

"you keep yours, Issac"

"one" 

"you keep yours, now can someone tell me the flaw before garrett says his number?"

"He would only suck you Scott and theo off." Derek said."Everyone else is locked up"

"precisely, and I think we all know my next question, liam what's your number?" Liam glanced down then taking another more puzzled look. 

"2T, but it was 2B"

"you sure? You haven't seen it since Monday and slots happened"

"I- I guess I could have..."

"Everyone see my point, 4 is an irrelevant feild for today, garrett you'll suck dick another day. Liam who's your pick?"

"I..." Liam looked over to garrett who nodded. "I pick garrett" stiles smirked. 

"Okay, scott has your things Issac and nolan theo has your cage, Derek go be a good boy. Well call you later. You two with me" stiles pointed to garrett and liam. As soon as stiles closed the door he turned to two angry boys.

"You swapped my sheet?" Liam shook his head showing a bit of anger. 

"Yes." Stiles said in a clam tone.

"Are you trying to say you don't want us together?" Garrett asked clearly showing how much it hurt.

"No I'm trying to bring you two together more. Garrett what did I try and tell you about bottoming?"

"that even you do it... So what you want liam to fuck me because you think it will make me a bottom or something?"

"No, I want liam to fuck you because he's a textbook bull, I wondered if he would fill the role, I knew he'd pick you because... Well let's be honest Issac had been sucked at everything besides pounding Nolan and Scott, and there both hungry bottoms. And Nolan doesn't have the right dick for liam"

"b-but what if I don't want to be a top"

"but you do, you just lied" Liam bit his lip and garrett turned to him. 

"Do you really want me to try?"

"Kinda. I mean sex was Amazing-"

"Eleven times is a record for pretty much everyone I know" stiles added. 

"But I want to see if I could make you feel the way I felt. It's so... Diffrent"

"Liams right. I think your just scared because you know you'll like it too"

"is that your case?" Garrett met stiles eyes. 

"It was, I told theo I was a top for the first year of our relationship, then on his birthday I decided to try bottoming and I loved it. Theo did too but he said he wanted to save it because it should be special. I agreed. But if I never tried it... Well I would have never known how good it could be" stiles showed them the room. "None of this would be here without me trying it. You two would have been stuck the awkward kids who don't accept that they love kinky shit." Stiles moved grabbing Garrett's ass. "Which is why your going to try anal today" garrett bit his lip, stiles could be right.

"Fine"

"I'm still pissed you swapped the slips" Liam added.

"to be fair I thought we'd lose one of you, the odd number really messed this all up" stiles shook his head. "And as a gift I'm letting you use this room, it's more private and you can try out any gear. It's your day" stiles turned and garrett stopped him. 

"I'm sorry"

"I am too." Stiles smirked handing liam his key.

"It's okay boys, I knew you wouldn't stay mad at your dom" the two smiled and turned once stiles left. Liam was unlocked and he grew instantly. 

"Fuck your huge" garrett smiled as Liams dick pointed up. 

"Yeah, I'm going balls deep too" 

"Yeah, gunna fill me up?" Garrett smiled. 

"Yeah, but first. We gotta clean out"  
Stiles went into the bathroom seeing Issac setup with the funnel only. 

"You ready?" He nodded looking up stiles pissed into he gag and Isaac's face contorted. "Drink it" Issac gaged again but drank it. "Good job" 

Garrett sat down on the bed and held his legs. 

"I'm just gunna eat you out first" 

"okay..." Liam turned garret letting him lay down flat on the bed.

"Don't worry about this, just close your eyes and let yourself feel everything" garrett followed the instructions and the first lick sent a shiver through him.  "gotta relax too" garrett nodded letting liam's tongue probe him. For a while garrett focused on it but then something caught his attention. He moved his hand feeling wet cum on the sheets. 

"Did i?"

"Some minor release, I'm not hitting the spot yet but its going to be alot better"  Liam got up and started to force himself into Garrett's hole. 

"Fuck- fuck its big"

"just breath, I'm going slow" Liam kissed Garrett's neck.  After a minute of moaning and groaning garrett nodded. 

"O-okay go ahead" Liam moved slowly thrusting into Garrett's body. "Ow fuck Fuck- ah- holy shit what was that?"

"I think I just hit your spot" Liam smiled pulling back. 

"Holy shit woah woah" Garrett shook looking up."That's too much" Liam chuckled

"I'm balls deep baby, I just fit" Garrett nodded grabbing a pillow. 

"Yeah sure you fit. Feels like I'm being torn in half" Liam moved and garrett moaned again. "Shit, more Please" Liam smiled. 

"Ya know this means stiles was right"

"Shit, i-its so intense" garrett moaned and liam slowly moved faster starting to get to close for comfort. 

"I'm gunna cum, I feel like my dicks exploding" garrett nodded and liam went down full force getting garrett to scream into the mattress. As liam came garrett moaned and liam could feel some juice leak out. "You taste good." 

"Li- please give me a minute. I think I just died" liam nodded kissing Garrett's shoulder. 

While the day progressed stiles realized that with Issac upstairs and garrett and liam in the attic that Nolan was the only one to be in the room ever. Besides Derek. 

"Der, come here"

"Yes sir" Derek stood in front of stiles theo and Scott. 

"I think it's time you worshiped us"

"down here sir?"

"Forget nolans here"

"okay sir" derek got down to his knees and knelt in front of Scott. 

"worship them both like you will me" Derek nodded licking Scott's foot. He cringed at first because Scott stunk, the whole house did. A single boy not showering could make the room stink but Derek could barely think that this was Scott with a shower last night... A week on him and he'd be impossible. But Derek kept licking off Scott's feet and he must have been doing good because Scott's shorts chubbed up. 

"Common pits time, my feet aren't that dirty" Scott chuckled using the dom skills he picked up over the years, on the ever so rare chance that theo needs him to be dominant or the singular time where stiles did. Derek finished off Scott with a blowjob 

"hmm first one to do that"

"What? Wait I thou-"

"you did good boy" stiles smiled moving him to theo. "You took a risk and got off with a good reward"

"Whats the reward?"

"Making us happy" stiles smirked. 

Theo was easy to clean, lighter hair than stiles and Scott and he seemed to not sweat as much as the other two, Derek knew stiles would sweat doing basic things, he just started sweating as soon as he started something. Stiles stink was diffrent though. When he moved on, after another blowjob, stiles had him go slower really think about the taste. When stiles came Derek was mush. Stiles lifted his head off and Derek felt kinda numb. "There's your reward, a taste of what it's like to be a good sub" stiles smirked getting up, forcing Derek to support himself. 

After the fifth orgasm garrett knew he liked this, maybe as much as fucking someone, but this had liam working so much

"your sweating on me"

"I'll get it off later"

"I think we'll have to clean each other a bit" garrett smiled kissing liam, then licking his neck.

"Do that again" garrett followed the command and liam came again in his ass. 

"Yeah you like it when I use tongue?"

"Fuck yeah" Liam smirked kissing garrett. 

At around five stiles came in seeing liam still fucking garrett. 

"What time are you two at?" He looked to garrett and liam looked up. 

"At seven he kinda started to not talk, and we're at twelve" garrett leaned forward licking Liams nipple. "Fuck agh thirteen"

"okay well we're calling the day, everyone's meetings are done and... I think we're going to do placements after dinner. So clean him up, make sure he's not brain dead and bring him downstairs, we're gunna watch a movie oh and you get another point... Thirteen" Liam nodded and pulled out of garrett. He moved up having garrett clean his cock then relocked it. Then liam feasted on Garrett's ass encouraging his bottom to push out all the cum he stored up. After liam licked up and around Garrett's cage and then gave him some more water.

"How do ya feel?"

"Like I... I think I blacked out alittle, but like I still wanted more... I don't know it was weird" Liam nodded kissing Garrett's cheek. 

"Common, movie dinner and then hell weeks over." Garrett nodded getting dressed. 

After dinner the group sat on couches. Scott was on the floor rolling his eyes to stiles, they got too small of a house already.

Stiles moved letting Scott have his spot. Then he handed Scott and theo badges. 

"These are what your new ranks are" stiles smirked putting his own on. "I figured dom 1 dom 2 would be boring, so for the owners I used our own name. Alpha, the leader, is me. Second in command is beta, theo. And omega is the third still above all of you, aka Scott. The rest of you get boring placements I didnt feel like a second dose of Adderall today" stiles handed out the sheets and everyone looked at them content. "Hell weeks over, tomorrow is a day to reset the house and prep for classes and what normal play is going to be like, the winner will be announced tomorrow." stiles let everyone go off to do their own thing, although he was keeping them in chastity until the house was cleaned. 

notes:

Derek: possible brat personality, needs tight handling, needs punishment or risks getting worse. Retaliates against stiles/ natural Doms.  
-Scott  
+1 point  
After long lasting intense fucking I was able to get him to admit he has a brat personality, in interview he admitted that he needed help to know who he was. I gave him an extra assignment to finger himself once he's in chastity.-stiles   
+1 point   
He did the extra assignment. He accepted the chastity as a way of being more productive and is now following orders after a punishment. -stiles   
+1 point  
+9 points   
Has finally started to truly enjoy being a sub, even with others in the room.-stiles 

Final placement- brat submissive.   
Needs- dominant partner/ long term dom 

Nolan: embracing submissive lifestyle well, seems to enjoy being used by multiple people.  
-theo   
Dislikes musk play but does like the idea of serving people, felt like he should have been punished for not liking the task. -scott  
Piss play is hard no -scott  
+3 points  
+5points  
Likes rough sex but may not like longer term experiments, says he's tired alot but is still enjoying this. -Scott 

Final placement- servent role  
Needs- structured life schedule

Issac: has found rough sex more enjoyable.   
-theo  
Doesn't get the point of chastity. Might be closer to a bull type, short interviews make me think he doesn't like talking about things.   
-scott  
+1 point   
Doesn't dislike throat fucking but is poor at execution, needs training-scott  
+7 points   
Is shit at worship... Now he knows- theo 

Final placement- submissive top  
Needs- to work on other submissive tasks

Garret: possible switch/dom. Might have several fetishes. Is slowly losing embarrassment, need to see how he handles more submissive group tasks. -stiles   
+1 point   
+1 point   
+2 points  
Has shown to like any rubber and piss play, possibly could be submissive but still shows dominant persona around other subs. -stiles   
Eleven times! Also they are falling for each other -theo   
+10 points   
Garrett finds chastity boring, first day is though. Tomorrow my test starts with garrett.   
-stiles 

Final placement dom/sub   
Needs- liam 

Liam: is worried about getting off, didnt day if he explitly did or did not like the chastity but he so far has gotten in less fights. Possibly submissive?  
\- Scott  
Definitely a sub, he didn't mention any pain today, his attitude is diffrent when he's in a serving role. He probably got in fights because people were trying to control him and he didn't like following his instincts. -theo  
+1 point  
+3 points   
Talked about liking garret, they could be done now, last two days are really just tests for kinks.- stiles  
+10 points  
Like we all didn't guess liam would be kinky and into piss, he's part two of my plan-stiles  
+1

Final placement- sub/ dom   
Needs- garrett


	8. 8

Stiles gave the reward to liam the next day, he could give one person a chastity for a month. At first garrett was terrified that it would be him, when Liam handed the device to Derek with his reason that Derek was a hell of a lot nicer to them, garrett smiled kissing his new boyfriend and stiles nodded and Derek went to go put on the cock cage. 

The next day everyone went to classes, well first orientation. Stiles got up and looked at everything then laughed. He grabbed the device and sent the copys out. They had all they needed to function as the three of them and at the end of the day they get in information that the copys learned. Scott went right into his puppy outfit and quickly offered to drink morning piss. The other two complied filling the boy up with piss. Content with that the other two stayed out of any kink gear for awhile. Until stiles got up and put on a rubber jock. 

"Should I go to practice in this?" Scott chucked, he now just had the puppy collar on ditching the full outfit for a more clear mind. 

"I think you'd look amazing in that, and your missing the whole idea of tryouts, we aren't on any teams yet."

"Oh please we'll get on football in the fall, winter we should go wrestling... Spring lacrosse, and summer swim"

"we don't have a swim team" Theo added. 

"I just meant we go swimming for workouts" stiles looked back and theo's face scrunched up. 

"Stiles we don't work out, like ever."

"Yeah we do" stiles shook his head and theo stared him down. 

"When was the last time you picked up weights and seriously worked out?" Stiles was about to say a date and then he fell flat. "We don't work out. Our copys do, which is why I say, we make ourselfs just a bit more muscular" Theo grabbed stiles phone tapping until it projected a hologram. First he pulled up stiles. "Common we never even go through these options" 

"okay, no one's home... Let's go through everything" stiles moved swapping over to Scott. Scott looked up and stiles chuckled. "I won't set anything that you don't want" and Scott nodded looking at what his body would be without the device. "Shit... I guess we just eat like shit" Scott would have gained thirty pounds. 

"Don't forget I had asthma too"

"Yeah how did it fix something like that?" Stiles looked down."I mean... Stiles looked around all the icons tapping them one by one. First a layout of Scott's current body. Then a layout of traits that Scott had. The next one were statistics. Like how much Scott could lift and how quickly his body healed. "Why would we need to know that?"

"Don't know? Maybe if he was hurt, like he broke his leg, maybe it could heal it" stiles nodded. It was logical but it didn't explain everything. The next tab only had one label up top. 

Human

"we never really thought about where this thing came from..."

"And it's weird to think that there's things that aren't human that can use this" Scott looked up.

"are there options?" Theo stood looking with stiles. Stiles nodded pressing on human. A list expanded and stiles was shocked. 

"I can't pronounce half of these..." 

"are these all just the earthbound ones?" Theo pointed seeing a T

"why would T represent earth?"

"Terra, we knew this thing was old when we got it, it knew English but there's always been the omega symbol on the back. Makes sense it would use another Greek word"

"why Greek though?" Stiles looked up.

"They were pretty smart... There's a chance that they made it, them or the Roman's" stiles nodded then scrolled down. 

"Druid, fae, seelie" all of those sound like weird dnd things" stiles looked to theo. 

"I know basic weird history knowledge, not any of this shit" Theo shrugged."But I do know what that is" Theo pointed to lycan 

"lycan? I've heard that..." Scott looked down. 

"Lycanthropy?" Theo looked down and Scott nodded he turned to stiles who was dumbfounded "werewolfs" 

"ha, what wait really?"

"Stiles we don't shit because of this, which now that I think about it is probably not the best use for this"

"Hey I never get gas either, besides when I got it, it said to use it however I'd like"

"I know... But, this thing can make you not human and we've been using to to save time on sex"

"So what now?" Scott looked up. stiles swiped finding information on werewolfs. 

"Go grab my Adderall, I'll find out some stuff" 

Theo came back with one pill to stiles anger. But after theo showed a video of stiles on more than one pill a day, where he nearly jumped off a roof to prove that he learned how to properly fall. Stiles dropped the idea and kept going through. 

After an hour stiles looked up. "So umm. Werewolfs are just the start, turns out there is a hell, and um this thing has proof of the multiverse theory and I think I'm going into a bit of a crisis cuz this thing says it has preserved previous owners to live forever by mixing in demon blood into them, with demon blood you get werewolfs... Is there a gas leak or something cuz this is too much"

"well it would be a pretty long gas leak cuz you've had this thing for years and it physically got rid of my asthma... So pretty good gas leak to me" Scott got up letting stiles rest in his lap. 

"So I- I thought that I did something in a past life to disserve this, turns out there's a hell and past lives... Hell is where you go when you don't get reincarnated, and it turns out some people just don't get to reincarnate. Like ya know those videos where people say there thousands of years old and they knew clopatra and the Roman's. Some of those aren't crazy people" stiles turned to theo who was on his fourth soda of the morning. "And you aren't immortal so watch it" stiles looked up to Scott. "So umm now I know way too much. What now?"

"Well we could be really cheesy-"

"if you quote fucking anything I'm cutting your dick off" Scott nodded. "We don't need any philosophy to tell us what to do here. We're smart." Stiles looked at the small square under his phone case. "It's weird to think that's able to do so much though" he opened a new menu showing a werewolf. "Okay, is there any way to get that strong, that lifespan and that healing factor, and hell also those senses without becoming a full werewolf" a check mark appears and stiles nodds. "Okay... What do you two think?"

"I think. That we'd be happy either way... But this might make life a bit easier on us" 

"okay..." Stiles clicked it and the three started to tense up and get light headed. 

-/.  
Okay, so I know that this chapter is like another fix but it's because I have so much planned out for this and it would honestly I hadn't used the device (which is inspired by Ract46 and his reality manipulation device) at all and I think I might get a double use now out of it. Which means there might be a second version of this fix that is the same until now. It will probably run a simular plot after this but with some changes (cuz messing with reality does that)  
-/.


	9. 9

Stiles woke up with Scott's crotch in his face. It seems like having a body go through a major change also makes them move. Scott's crotch went from under stiles head to over it. He moved lifting Scott finding it not difficult. They were the same height and only a slight diffrence in build, this shouldn't be possible.

"Fucking werewolfs..." The rest of the day the three started to control their extra strength and new abilitys. And somehow by the end of the night they were exuasted. Stiles was filling up Scott's water bottle downstairs when Derek walked into him. The water didn't spill, because apparently wolf powers grant you weird balance abilitys too. 

"Sorry, my contacts are out"

"It's fine, how are you feeling"

"a bit stressed, no one liked my first concepts, so I have to redo them" Derek reached for coffee and stiles stopped him. 

"When do they have to be done by?"

"Next week" 

"No working all night" stiles moved Derek's hand. 

"If I don't finish them I'll just stress-" Derek interrupted himself with a yawn "I'll just be stressed until it's done"

"do you have classes tomorrow?"

"No?"

"Do you?"

"No, I'm wondering why?"

"Because you and I are going to have our first one on one tomorrow" Derek nodded. "I'm going to make you forget about everything."

"Okay sir" Derek moved hugging stiles. "Sorry your warm" side effect apparently, stiles made sure that they'd still be able to get drunk, now they'd just have more drinks before they got wasted. 

"It's okay, common, time for you to get to bed"

"okay" stiles made sure Derek was actually in bed before joining his boys in their room, where Scott fell asleep without the water he bugged stiles for. Stiles let it go getting into bed next to theo and holding him. 

The next morning stiles was surprised. He didn't hear anything that the device said he could hear anything if focused on it. Even the neighbors down the street trimming there lawn wasn't loud until stiles focused. "Huh, all the good, none of the bad" stiles smirked and got up. Theo and Scott were already up and working on the house a bit. Stiles went downstairs seeing Derek mid bite of toast and eggs. 

"Sorry" he mumbled through the toast. "Was I supposed to be ready?" 

"No, I have to eat still too." Stiles chuckled patting his shoulder. "Slow down, we will start in an hour"

"okay" Derek put down his toast getting water. 

An hour later and stiles brought Derek to the attic. Derek thought it would start and be intense but stiles sat and Derek knelt next to him. 

"How do you feel?"

"I'm still stressed, I feel it in my shoulders. I don't feel good either..."

"Okay, come here" stiles opened his arms and Derek moved sitting in his arms. "Why don't we do some light spanking, nothing like the punishment. You can work through some issues while I do it and then... What do you want?"

"I-i just need a break... Mentally"

"So you want to get into a simple mindset" Derek nodded. "Okay, there's a bunch of ways to do this, even after awhile doing sexual things your head will get foggy, you could try and see what kind of mindset you get and maybe borrow some gear"

"but how do I get to that mindset?"

"That's something we can work on after the spanks, but, I want you to start looking for possible Doms in classes"

"How do I ask people of there dominant?"

"Well, you have it easy, your a brat, so think of how you act with me before I punished you, if your acting like that they have a dominant personality. Just bring him over one day and I'll see also."

"Okay... Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I just can't be your dom forever."

"Why?"

"Because, Scott is diffrent. Theo is my boyfriend and Scott got very close to us. But we decided that the three of us would be it. We could play with others, like the whole frat, but we would go into long term roles with them. I always will want to have sessions and play with all of you but, you need more intimate care"

"okay, I get that" Derek turned. "But I still need you right now" stiles nodded move Derek so he was over stiles knee. 

"Just tell me when you don't want anymore" Derek nodded and stiles started with the light slaps, Derek started taking deeper breaths and stuck his ass out more. 

After thirty light slaps Derek lifted his head up. "Done?" Derek nodded turning back into stiles. "Okay, you want to look at some gear?" Derek nodded again and stiles helped him to his feet. Then the two opened the massive cabinets and drawers. "Just pick something that sticks out to you" 

Derek starred for awhile, stiles had alot now. Various diffrent types of bondage and many more toys. "I- can I wear the collar?" Stiles nodded taking out a diffrent one. 

"This one okay? That ones Scott's, and that's theos"

"Theo wears one?"

"Sometimes, right now he's in a dom mood but when he feels like being a sub he will wear it, we also have some that are less meant for bondage and more for just wearing out"

"Cool" stiles could tell that Derek's eyes were caught by something else. "Whats that?" 

"A straight jacket, you wanna try it on?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded removing it's collar, he had Derek kneel when he put on the collar. Derek's hand went to it instantly stiles reminded himself to get a regular chain or something... That fit Derek more, but something that held a double meaning still. After Derek was in the straight jacket he wanted to kneel. He rested his head into stiles sweatpants and stiles could see him slip. His eyes focusing and then losing the focus again. After an hour Derek didn't have any tension. 

"Der? Wanna try focusing on coming back?" 

"Kay" Derek slowly lifted his head tugging on the straight jacket. 

"You want it off?"

"Not really, I like how heavy it is, the leather smells good too" 

"okay, let's do ten more minutes" Derek noded and went back to stiles crotch. 

After ten minutes stiles lifted up Derek's face. 

"You smell good, like you stink but it's nice" 

"Thank you boy, now we should get your arms out of that"

"okay" Derek nodded and stiles slowly removed the bondage showing him a dress collar. 

"You can wear this one out"

"What do you mean out? I spend all my time here"

"I think I have an idea, I'm buying you something" 

"you don't have t-"

"Nope I think I figured out what you like" 

The two drove out to the nearest mall and Derek looked up at stiles 

"your joking right?" He stared down at the leather jacket stiles held up to him. 

"Nope" stiles leaned in, "I was happy when Liam gave you the cage because I thought that it would remind you that you have a dom, but that didn't work when you went for the collar I realized you liked weight"

"What?" 

"Scotts collar is weighted, to make you remember that it's there"

"okay? Still don't get the jacket"

"okay, you might not remember but you loved that straight jacket, this just has holes and less buckles" stiles turned Derek around sliding his arms in. 

"It's kinda stiff"

"but it fits you well, zip it up"

"I look like a tool stiles, also it's summer"

"and we live in Northern California, where it gets cold in the fall, and actually snows in the winter" 

"Yeah... But-"

"notice how your shoulders relaxed"

"Kinda"

"that's because it's heavy. I think this could be good for calming you down, also don't forget it's going to get cold soon and you've never worn shorts"

"So what? Leather pants next?"

"No... But no I want to see that" Derek rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not trying them on here"

"It's okay. You and Scott are the same waist size" stiles smiled. "Now be honest how does it feel?"

"Good" Derek looked up at stiles and stiles smiled. "And I like this" stiles nodded. The chain was matte black. It wouldn't scratch or break easily and even without a lock Derek would know when he's aloud to not wear it and when he's expected too. "Fine I like it" stiles smiled taking it off. 

"You wearing shorts you look rediculous" stiles chuckled and Derek followed stiles to the counter. 

"I can pay for it stiles, these things aren't cheap" stiles chuckled.

"I'm fine paying for this, ya know" stiles leaned in. "Half of our gear is as much or more than it" 

"Wow..." Stiles paid and also got Derek a cuff. 

"think of it as a way to remember your dom is always willing to tie you up" stiles winked and the two left. 

"You do have clothes that will work with it right?"

"What do you mean work with?"

"Like?"

"Like not weird child clothes, like do you own a tee and black pants?"

"Yeah, a good bit"

"you always wear bright colors though?" 

"Yeah but that's because wearing black in the summer is like burning myself alive" Derek chuckled.

"Yeah I don't know how theo does it"

"tanks are diffrent than leather jackets" stiles nodded. 

"How's your dick? You okay being locked up?"

"Liam was right, it does help calm me down, not being in control"

"What if, when we get back, I put you back in the straight jacket and milk you"

"milk?" 

"I jerk you off and then when you cum I don't stop, I always go until you cum again, we could save it for another session. Build up your loads more" 

"okay, saving it sounds good" 

"okay, maybe you wear the straight jacket downstairs, it's your day"

"Yeah, after dinner?" Stiles nodded. 

Later on stiles had all the boys move the couches and place all the pillows on the floor. 

"Told ya this would be more comfy, and we all fit" stiles chuckled seeing everyone pile up a bit. Derek's head was on Scott's legs, he wore the straight jacket still and everyone saw it as a kind comfortable experience.


	10. 10

After the first week everyone wanted their own time, Derek had Friday night with stiles lightly supervising him, stiles tied one of his hands behind his back and he had his legs tied up as well. He had one hand a sketchbook. It was a sort of break from being normal. Allowing him to just get some work done in a more free environment. 

Scott was in pup gear and theo joined him this time. 

"Sir?" Derek grabbed stiles attention. 

"Yeah?"

"I need to do some figure drawings for class... And I thought it would be funny if Scott or theo felt like modeling... I know we keep things private but-"

"Scott dropped being private about pup play a year ago when he posted a Pic of him at pride in gear. We prefer things to be private but I don't mind" Scott nodded and started modeling. 

Liam and garrett had a date night that was surprisingly vanilla, they knew they got a supervised session tomorrow. It meant they could save things. 

Issac and Nolan watched movies all night and eventually Issac fucked Nolan downstairs. 

Around 3 am stiles untied Derek and looked through the sketches. 

"Wow, why aren't you an artist?"

"I'm not that good"

"Yes you are" stiles said flipping through the sketchbook. "You a natural... You should do this..."

"Whats that look?"

"You hate your design classes and you are always happy in art classes. I think you picked the major that makes more money"

"... I didn't really think about it too long. Should I switch?"

"I mean... Are you able to do both?"

"Moeny wise yes, mentally... Maybe, time wise there there are alot of the same classes... I don't think I need to swap that much" 

"I'm not forcing you. But you seem happy"

"I'm gunna look into it tomorrow" stiles smiled seeing Scott and theo walk back in wearing their collars. 

"It looks like someone's dom streak is dying out" Theo walked over kissing stiles shoulder.

"Shut it" theo chuckled. 

"Okay. Bed time for everyone" Derek went downstairs and to bed.

The next morning theo took the rest of the boys shopping, after everyone saw the leather jacket they all wanted certain things. 

"We're going to the mall and that new bondage shop"

"if you see something you like pick it up" Theo nodded. 

Stiles turned back seeing garret and liam smiling on the stairs. Scott was upstairs waiting. 

"Okay here's how this works, you don't know how to do things safely and learning online takes time. That's how we did it. Now, anything you want to try that your worried about?"

"Liam said he wants to-"

"wreck my hole" Liam interrupted. Scott smiled chuckling. 

"Like fisting?" Liam nodded. "You dont do that your first session"

"why?"

"Because, it's painful. It hurts every time and you gotta really stretch out every time. Get to know your dom first, then you try that" 

"okay... What about... Deep throating, without a gag" stiles moved forward nodding. 

"That's a good place to start, but it gets messy"

"messy?"

"You gag and some snot or spit comes out. It's kinda gross but you get over it, just don't go farther than that cuz that's how you throw up" Liam nodded. Scott and liam looked through some possible outfits both coming back with harnesses, Scott had is collar as well. Once they were both setup stiles had garret put on some leather pants, without a crotch portion. Stiles opted for rubber insted knowing it drove Scott crazy. "Okay rule one, no mouth breathes" Scott chuckled. "Breath through your nose because your mouth is going to be busy" stiles looked to Scott. "Care to demonstrate?" Scott nodded getting stiles hard and then letting stiles have control. Stiles shoved Scott down his dick eventually feeling Scott's airway get blocked. "Now while it's hot knowing Scott's against my balls and crotch right now, he's also not getting air. It's something you learn over time" stiles eased off letting Scott breath. "And something that the sub learns to cope with as they do it more. So liam" stiles turned. "Get garrett hard and then just get his tip in with no teeth, garrett right now you don't have to worry as much but always know what your sub is doing." Garrett nodded and Scott pulled off jerking stiles back to full hardness. 

"You never were like this when you trained me" Scott teased and stiles smirked. 

"That's because you were our fag, you choking was the biggest focus"

"Yeah neither were my asthma attacks" Scott poked at stiles and stiles forced him back down. 

"Shhhh, it only happened once" Scott held up two fingers. "Ya know I like it when you don't remember things" stiles chuckled letting Scott breath. "Okay liam let garrett guide you, he knows what a good blowjob feels like to him so he might like having you all the way down or he nights just go fast" stiles demonstrated moving Scott fast and getting Scott to gag. "Scott hasn't done it in a while so he forgets a bit" Scott spit out the snot sucking again. "Good boy, theo make sure to tell liam he's doing good when he does, otherwise he's lost" garrett nodded moving liam down. He gaged and garrett brought him back up but then as he went back down he made it past his old spot. He took a deep breath and then garrett could feel it, he wasn't choking but air wouldn't fit around his dick. 

"God fuck, good job" garrett pulled back to a happy liam. 

"Now the key for us is to not cum, so go as long as you like. Because a sub will always outlast the dom like this" stiles moved Scott's head more getting a moan.

At the mall theo thought he'd have more trouble from them all but it really was just Issac. 

Nolan was the one to say he really didn't want anything but theo told him he could so he was looking around seeing if anything led to a spark. Derek wore a leather cuff stiles got him and contently followed theo around. 

"You have your I'm going to kill him look... I don't know if I'm supposed to stop you or just agree with whatever you say..."

"Definitely not the second one, it's how we end up burying Issac in the woods at midnight"

"Yeah... I don't like doing workouts after 10" Theo chucked petting Derek's head. 

"If I go near anything sharp... Your aloud to distract me" 

"okay" Nolan kept a close radius to theo but they lost Issac awhile ago. Theo texted him that they would leave on an hour and if he wasn't at the car or telling theo what he wanted he'd be stranded. After awhile the three ended up in a book store, theo was reading a star wars book seeing if he'd want to actually buy it, Derek was looking through the art books that didn't have a clean wrap around them with the price, dick move. Nolan looked at all the little things they had, card games, puzzles... Nothing really safe in a frat though.  Eventually Issac showed up with his own bags. 

"Did you take my-"

"nah, this is all just stuff I wanted to get. But. If Nolan hasn't decided, they have a deal on xboxes" Nolan looked up. 

"That would actually be kinda good" Theo nodded and the four went to hell, aka gamestop. At the fifteenth minute of saying theo didn't need that package or a special edition with a disc, seriously who used a disc... Theo finally got the normal Xbox, well three of them and three digital copys of overwatch. Theo wanted to bend Issac over in the middle of the store for recommending Cod and fortnite. But then Derek saved him. 

"Why don't we get a game that, one would let everyone play, and two, actually requires a bit of skill" Theo moved hugging the boy telling him that he was his favorite. When Issac asked in the car why they got three theo explained that stiles and Scott had two already, both with accounts and overwatch already, and theo would get his over break and bring it back with a TV. Then theo turned sand looked at Issac. 

"It's okay though, we only need three other players to fill the team, and we're picking the ones who know what to do, so, have fun watching" Issac bit his lip grumbling until they got to the sex shop. 

"didn't they cover the 'gifts' that were really just a way to keep me from having panic attacks everyday?"

"Yes, but I want to actually get something... Maybe some latex... I don't know every stores diffrent. Nolan and Issac stayed in the car because after hearing at the house that they would be stopping at a sex toy and bondage shop, neither of them brought their ID. Derek always had his, in case someone didn't feel good and he had to drive home. Derek looked around the shop with Theo, at first pointing out little things that theo missed, like lock points on some leather, and how the latex was joined weirdly inside. Eventually the two came out and placed the bags in the back. 

Once home theo was surprised to see Scott and stiles sitting downstairs. 

"I figured you'd be up there all day"

"Nope,they only wanted a bit of kink and then to just go and fuck for a bit" stile shrugged. "How and did they hurt our accounts?"

"Not as bad as Derek and I did at the sex shop" Theo chuckled.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter this time

At week four the house found a flow, Tuesdays Wednesdays and Fridays were the time where kink was most likely to happen, but if someone needed something they would figure it out. 

Although stiles was hung up on something. He could do the boring thing and use the device to give theo and himself nipple piercings but there was no way to make the rest of them do it. So stiles had to actually try and boom someone to come to a frat and do nipple piercings. And with that tomorrow stiles had to see how many wanted it. 

Derek spent another night in his weird drawing bondage and the rest spent in it. Liam had cuffs now garret had a necklace, and stiles was forever confused about who was being the dom.

"Okay, question time. Who here would get there nipples pierced tomorrow, like Scott" Scott lifted up his shirt showing off the jewelry. "You dont need rings by the way. They do studs too" 

"why are we having this conversation?" Issac looked up. 

"Because, someone's coming tomorrow morning to do it" stiles looked over. 

"I'll do it" Liam looked up 

"that would look good on you" garrett smiled. "I'll do it too" stiles turned to theo 

"okay that's four" then his eyes fell to Derek. "Five?"

"I... They make you more sensitive right?"

"Alot" Scott looks down. "Before mine I really didn't like nipple play, but now... It's good" 

"okay" stiles nodded. "But I want studs, I know you'd do evil things if I got rings" 

"oh don't worry studs have their own fun bits to them, oh and there's always magnets" stile chuckled playing with Derek's hair.

The next day everyone had a certain amount of nerves around what was going to happen. One it was a nipple so saying it wouldn't hurt would be a complete lie. Two everyone doing it would have to walk around with ice packs for the day. 

Theo had the guy setup downstairs. Stiles walked downstairs and the others were waiting. 

"Who's first?" 

"I will" Theo sat down with his shirt off. Stiles walked down the stairs petting theo's head. Stiles focused on theo instead of the actual percing process. "What percing?"

"Oh rings" stiles chuckled and theo held up two silver ones. "There cute" Theo smiled for a moment then he focused. Theo would have it the easiest, seeing that he actually enjoyed pain. He took a deep breath and stiles saw the moment the needle went through. His eye brows tightened and he took a weird breath. After the second one he opened his eyes. "Bad?"

"Nah, we've felt worse, hangovers are worse" stiles looked down smiling at the rings before they were covered by some cloth. 

Stiles sat down next and picked out two studs. Then he took off his shirt and put his hands behind his back. Stiles started deep breathing looking up to theo smiling down at him. 

If stiles were being honest it hurt like a bitch, but he wasn't going to wimp out and show so many of his subs that he would react badly. The second time it wasn't as bad. Stiles looked down at the studs smiling. He could feel himself healing too. He wiped away some blood before it had any chance to do something weird and he got up. 

Liam and garrett both went through quickly and Derek needed stiles to hold his shoulders down but in the end three sets of rings and two sets of studs were on the five boys. 

"Anyone else sure they don't want anything?" Stiles announced to Nolan saying he didn't and Isaac's quick nope. 

Stiles turned to the shirtless room while theo paid the man. "Well these are going to be fun... Once there healed"


	12. 12

After a week the group with nipple piercings was truly able to enjoy them. Derek, was able to nearly shoot his pent up load from his shirt rubbing against them. 

"I need to get off please sir" Derek was on his knees. "I almost just drew a guy Cumming just to think about release" stiles chuckled sending him upstairs. It was about time he got milked. 

Liam and garrett were more sexual than ever, teasing each other with a quick tug or rub. 

Theo was horny more often, he found himself in a puppy mood more often and he started wearing his chain more often. "And the dom streak has ended" Theo nodded and stiles kissed him. 

Stiles had only gotten more dominant. Forcing Derek to lick his nipples insted of working. Scott or theo would almost always be at the other one. Stiles loved the power he had over them.

When stiles got upstairs he smiled, Derek as putting on the layed out gear and stiles chucked as he held up nipple clamps. 

"These are too much"

"Nope, your taking them, or, you don't get off at all, I mean you'd have Thanksgiving but then after... Well let's say you'd be starting off the new year without any bangs."

"Okay... I'll wear them" stiles smiled finishing Derek's gear. He wanted Derek to still be able to speak, but he wanted all other senses dulled. Full latex suit covering everything. Then a cock ring from his chastity belt would make it harder to cum. A dildo to make him focus on his prostate. He was blindfolded and it was harder for him to hear. 

"On the table" stiles guided Derek up and layed him down. Then he slowly moved the dildo in and finally chained Derek down. "You don't have to tell me when your close but your staying on here for awhile, we're draining you" 

"Yes sir" Derek took a breath as stiles unzipped him and unlocked the cage. His dick sprang up and Derek moaned. 

"Ohhh, just with the vibe?" 

"C-close" stiles nodded working over Derek's head feeling him spurt up a small orgasm. Then he kept working him. 

"Were going to go to the next one" Derek writhed as stiles over worked his nerves. 

"Ah ah" he took weird uneven breaths until he slowly started a second orgasm. 

"you going to be okay if I go tell people someone thing?"

"Yes sir" stiles ran downstairs seeing the rest of the house watching TV. 

"Okay so while I milk Derek you all have to DE-sex/ kink the house. My dad's coming tomorrow and he cannot know anything" stiles made eye contact with Theo. "You know how I want the house" Theo nodded getting up. 

Stiles went back into the attic seeing Derek struggle."Your not going anywhere."

"Mmm please sir" 

"more already?"

"It's been awhile" Derek gasped as stiles started again rubbing the latex covering him. 

"Don't you love feeling trapped like this?" Derek nodded still trying to escape. "You know you won't get out until I'm happy, and I'm milking you for awhile, but you don't have to clean the house either... So I wonder who is having more fun" stiles chuckled. 

Theo gave a job to everyone, Scott's job was to get rid of all the sex toys, Issac had to clean everything high up and Nolan got everything low down, washing the floors went to garrett and wiping down everything else was Liams job. 

"Anyone not doing there job is going right up on that X in the attic and getting whipped, so I suggest that you all get to work" Theo chuckled seeing everyone move. 

"What are you doing?" Scott looked up finding a dildo under the couch. 

"I think I'm going to have to help you... Horny little bitches don't know to put things away when their done" Theo lifted the couch letting Scott move and grab everything.

After an hour the house had a transformation and Derek had two more little orgasms. 

"God, it's like your a fountain" stiles chuckled as Derek cried out. 

"Fuck fuck fuck please" 

"Hmm, maybe I don't want to give you the release, lock you back up. Make you all submissive and horny. Making you beg"

"please no please sir" Derek kept going against the restraints an stiles offered help. A tongue on his dick and he started again, a small faucet out onto the latex. 

"You gotta clean this up now" stiles scooped up the cum putting it into Derek's mouth. "Now how many more do these have" stiles tapped Derek's balls and Derek groaned, cum shooting out. "Hmmm maybe if I kept going" stiles squeezed the balls draining Derek in a more painful way than Derek could imagine. Stiles could feel Derek start to get light headed. Just the decrease in how loud he was being. Stiles let go jerking him slowly. 

"N-no more." Derek writhed and stiles thought he must be right, he came alot. "Please sir I can feel it in empty" 

"I know, but your still hard" stiles kept going until Derek experienced his first dry orgasm. 

"F-fhuck" Derek's masked head was thrown back. "Please sir mercy mercy sir please" stiles chuckled turning off the vibe. 

"Rest for a minute then I'll let you out" Derek nodded and stiles moved slowly uncuffing Derek.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles frowned as he closed away the second closet. Now it just looked like they had regular clothes, no whips, no rubber, no collars. 

Stiles made two exceptions, Derek could wear his cuff and theo could wear his chain. Scott would always double wrap his smallest collar into a bracelet and stiles was able to keep everything hidden. 

That day everyone was definetly putting in fake smiles. Their Doms parents were showing up, aka they had to be nice and respectful because these people were paying for a house for them. 

Chris waited outside while mellissa fumbled with her suitcases handle swearing to herself. 

"Ya know buying this one was a great idea." he chuckled and Rachel finally showed mellisa what to do. 

"Why even bring it in, we're still staying at a hotel right?" She looked between the two. "I mean there's been alot of boys in that house and I'm hoping that they at least used something to try and mask the smell but they are a group of boys living together." She chuckled and sighed looking at the house. 

"Knowing stiles, he would have forced everyone to clean" Chris looked up at the door seeing stiles and theo standing there, with scott inside talking to some boy. 

Stiles didn't know why his heart was racing, Scott had been with Theo and him for so long... That he wouldn't care if the parents didn't approve, he's decided that they were all together and during the tour it was going to come up. 

After the introductions and mellisa bringing Scott a suitcase full of snacks from home, which were quickly hidden away from everyone else the parents insisted on a tour. 

"So the downstairs is pretty simple, we have a living room area, that's currently weird because we have to figure out a better way to hook up a bunch of xboxs and stuff." Stiles looked around the room dreading the ides that there would be a lone condom or a fleshlight that Issac loved a bit too much. But everything was done well. They walked through into the kitchen and theo quickly talked about it. Stiles cooked but theo was better under pressure like this. Then they went upstairs. The parents didn't need to see every room but they did ask where Scott was. "He's upstairs..." At first they asked Chris about putting a wall up in there so Stiles and theo would have privacy. Chris only said that they didn't have anything put in by the time they saw it. A single king sized bed. 

"I don't understand where does Scott go?" Rachel looked to theo confused. 

"I...sleep there" Scott motioned to the bed. "With them..." All of the adults seemed confused. 

"Just please let us explain it so you don't get the wrong idea" stiles cut off the look in the parents eyes. They all sat down in the attic and stiles was almost visibly having a panic attack at this point. Theo was holding stiles close as scott leaned forward explaining things. 

"stiles and theo were in a relationship for a few months... Then we started getting closer and not just as friends... One day stiles brought it up... And it seemed really weird and wrong but... I can imagine life without then both now."

"So... How does it work... In logistical terms" theos mother leaned back. Theo could tell she was trying to figure out what it all meant but she needed the basic stuff first. 

"Umm we talked and if we got married, legally, theo and I would sign the papers and... Scott would have to be single in the eyes of the state.." Stiles bit his lip. He hated that this was the only way it could work. 

"So why did you wait so long to tell us?" Chris looked down at stiles and stiles sighed. 

"We know it's weird and diffrent but we needed time to make sure it wasn't a honeymoon phase or just something that we'd get bored with. We've been through struggles and fights and we all go to that bed... In love" stiles bit his lip waiting for a barrage but it never came.

Rachel sat with Theo alone upstairs, the others left and she explained that she didn't truly care about it as long as theo was safe with the both of them.

Chris told stiles that as long as he was up for having two people in his life he'd be there. 

Mellissa told Scott that she wanted updates, and if he ever felt like a third wheel she would personally slap both of the boys on the back of the head driving home the need for Scott to be there with them. She somehow knew that Scott was vital to the relationship.

The rest of the house was bored out of their minds. Derek lazily designed a new layout for the downstairs area and started work on a basement room and den. Stiles would want them done but... He want going to do anything until they left anyway. 

Issac felt his balls fill for the first time in a week. They felt weirdly heavy and he needed to get off. But he was under strict orders, that theo gave, stiles, was the nice and forgiving one, theo was scary and mean if you didn't do things right the first time. 

Nolan mostly felt weird because Isaac's arm was around him. He didn't do these things, like ever. So he took full advantage of it all.

Liam and garret were both scrolling through their phones, randomly texting back and forth ideas to do and to ask stiles and Scott some things. They had their own theo question tab for when they had kinky boyfriend questions. Scott still felt like he was always a sub first.

After awhile everyone returned downstairs and stiles asked the guys to start dinner. 

Stiles felt worse than exuasted. Theo was curled up next to him kissing his shoulder. 

"You feeling better?"

"Not really. My chest still feels so tense" Theo nodded moving on top of stiles, the parents left for their hotel an a hour ago but stiles no kink rule still held up. Sex was aloud they just needed to double clean everything again. 

"Just relax" Theo moved his hand over stiles shoulders rubbing them. "Let go, no one needs their dom right now, no one needs the frat house alpha. No one needs you to do anything. It's your time off" 

"Fuck, get my back" Theo nodded and the two went upstairs. Stiles layed on his stomach and theo started working out knots in his back. 

Scott eventually came back and lit a candle and pet stiles hair. Stiles barely noticed the slip into subspace. It was more of the afterglow of aftercare. Eventually theo lulled him back and stiles turned kissing him. Then he turned and kissed Scott. 

"I really do love you both"


	14. Chapter 14

Thanksgiving break, a three day return to normal, of course the frat had to deal with Chris lining up renovations to the house. Adding on a portion to the whole building meant everything got a bit bigger. They were planned for winter break but it also me at that the group had no time to have any sort of play. Issac and Nolan had the most pain stakingly slow sex ever and it didn't even help. 

The rest of them had been so bored to even think about future kink plays. Theo and stiles had small moments but it just was in their normal relationship. Theo saying he didn't want to work out and stiles tugging his hair whispering that good bulls do workouts. But nothing ever got farther than that. Theo Scott and stiles checked in with everyone. Even though it had been a week it was going to be a bit longer before they really could do anything serious. 

But the return to beacon hills had a nice change of pace to it. Their parents had decided to do a group Thanksgiving at the raekens and that meant that stiles could really just spend time with Theo. 

"I love you" stiles rested on theos chest, theo get stiles cum plastered between them. 

"I didn't think that you'd want to bottom babe" Theo leaned up kissing stiles neck. "But you domming me while I fuck you is so fucking hot" stiles nodded tweaking theos nipples. 

"I thought I was going to fuck you, but... I think a change of pace worked well. Besides the last time you topped me we were in this room"

"right, my birthday surprise" Theo chuckled kissing stiles neck. "Fuck that was fun"

"it took me forever to find a good anchor point on this fucking bed" stiles shook his head. Laying on theos chest. 

"It was so worth it" theo hugged stiles petting his hair. "So are we going to talk about the other day, I know you didn't want to tell the others... But you slipped right into subspace"

"I was emotionally compromised-"

"i can dom you a few times if you want, I know you don't like corporal stuff, I can be a soft dom too" Theo moved petting stiles hair. "Your not a brat or a super stubby guy, but when you get stressed you kinda like being pampered." Theo kissed stiles neck again before pulling back. "Scott doesn't need to know, even though I think if we do this we should at least tell him"

"when I'm stressed out. I'll say if I need help" stiles smiled petting theos hair. "Now. I need a shower and someone to clean up the mess they made by my ass" stiles tugged on the chain around theos neck.

"Yes sir."

Scott knew he could give theo and stiles a day by themselves. The frat was a crazy experiment in how their three way dynamic would work long term and it worked out well. Even if they sometimes leave one person out no one was really alone. Scott still had his collar double wrapped, this was the one without a tag, that thicker collar was in their bedroom at college. He was caged for Thanksgiving because stiles said he can't just jerk off his days away even though Scott was sure stiles and theo would be getting off all day. 

But this all fell at a seemingly good time for Scott. He just wasn't horny. The surge of how often he could do stuff had finally run out. He tried everything he wanted. He was theos private urinal for a whole two weeks without any problems. He could wear his puppy gear whenever he wanted. And stiles was there for when he broke a rule. But right now he kinda didn't need anything. 

A few towns away Nolan brought back Issac. Turns out his father died when he was younger, so he didn't have anyone really. The two spent the three days being quiet and trying to fuck. But Issac found that he only wanted rough sex and when Nolan didn't moan it was kinda boring. So they casually got off every night but neither of them could think of anything kinky to do... It felt wrong away from the house. 

Garrett and liam went back home ecstatic. Liam still had the keys to the locker room and the school was closed for a whole day. Liam said he always wanted to fuck someone in a locker room and garrett agreed that he had the same deprived thought at devenford. They snuck in and liam found that they left laundry until after break. It was creepy but they found some of the seniors jocks and huffed like there was no tomorrow. 

Derek sat and home alone the whole time. His parents were there for Thanksgiving but the five day stay wasn't good for them. So Derek kinda went full gross teenager again. He didn't shower, wore the same clothes over and over again, even the cummy underwear that were splotchy from the frequent use. Even with the cage Derek found that a dildo was enough for now, he technically was done with the month of chastity over break. Stile said he would be unlocked after but even then, he wasnt aloud to jerk off as stiles sub. 

Derek ahd one moment of happiness. When he opened a box on the second day from stiles, it basically read that Scott didn't like that he had to share collars. It also said that stile shad to be the first one to put it on Derek. It had a lock built in. Stiles had kept the keys. If Derek had put it on he'd have a weird explanation during Thanksgiving dinner. So he kept it in his room on display. The tag had property of stiles written across it and it made Derek shiver. He was stiles property. It somehow made the knowledge that he'd one day have to find a new dom slightly depressing. Hopefully stiles would be up for regular sessions though. He doubted anyone could push Derek's buttons like stiles could. Stiles had raw talent.

Actual Thanksgiving dinner wasn't really important to stiles, the fact that the three family's were okay with scott stiles and theo all interacting like they normally would. Jordan gave theo and Scott a talk that if they ever hurt him he'd personally make sure they were in hell.  The two boy nodded knowing one thing. Former military Jordan stilinski was just as much of a dominant force as stiles was. 

At the end of the five days everyone arrived at the frat and everyone prepped for a single really good night of kink before classes started up.


	15. Chapter 15

"okay boys" stiles stood around the group seeing them all itch. "I know your all buzzing and so tonight I'm treating everyone, everything is in the attic, and everything is up for play" Everyone smiled and started running upstairs. 

"They realize we have to do dinner first, right" Theo looked up from his bean bag couch and stiles shook his head. 

After corraling everyone back downstairs stiles explained that it would be ten minutes after dinner. And everyone groaned and complained. "Oh shut up, none of you have bed times, although I'm thinking maybe I should impose some, cuz some of you are acting like baby's." Stiles moved petting Derek's head. He tugged away and stiles looked down. "You back to a braty boy?"

"No sir- sorry sir" stiles pet his hair again then biting his lip. 

"Common" stiles tugged his hair and Derek whined. 

"Sorry- sir-"

"your not in trouble. You just need a bit of one on one" Derek nodded and the two went to the attic. That's when stiles tugged him over his lap.

"Sir- I-i thought"

"I wanted everyone else to think that you weren't. What happened?"

"Nothing- I- I guess I'm just stressed" 

"you sure, these are just light" stiles slapped Derek's ass and Derek whined. "Common Der, tell me"

"I-i just... I thought things would change but they didn't"

"here?"

"No at home... I'm used to being alone most of the time... But this was diffrent. I didn't get a day visit... My sister didn't come back... I was alone" stiles huffed picking up Derek. "Wha- how did you do that?"

"Your tiny, and I've tackled guys three times my size. I can move people" stiles moved holding Derek's neck close to him. "And I'm sorry that you were alone, what about winter break, that's longer"

"schedule says that they won't be back for awhile. Middle of next semester. I mean Christmas isn't a big thing for us, I usually just get money in my personal account"  Derek turned into stikes and stiles took them to the back of the bed. 

"I remember, when my mom was sick, and the guy I thought was my dad-" Derek looked back confused."My mom didn't know who my father was and she got sick, the guy who I thought I was, he was married to my mom. My actual dad meanwhile had another family that left him when they found out about me. He found out I was him a week after my mom died... That was probably the hardest year of my life. But I still had someone... Not having anyone is harder than anything else."

"I-i didn't know that... You and your dad seem so normal"

"it took time. At first it was alot of denial. Then some acceptance. And then me rebelling, getting a boyfriend who seemed all rough and rugged... No one's perfect no matter what they put out to the world."

"Yeah... I still have to be the perfect hale child even though I haven't seen them in years"

"years?"

"Once this year... Two times last year"

"What if... You came home with me, for winter break"

"really?"

"We have a guest room. I could ask my dad. Convince him. And if we got a day off I could make sure your okay" Derek teared up and stiles chuckled. "Come here" Derek wrapped around him crying into stiles shoulder. "It's okay" stiles rubbed Derek's back. 

After an hour everyone was upstairs. Derek has gone from super sad to super happy so stiles kept an eye on him. He wanted to stay close also. 

Nolan had theo tie down Issac and Issac begrudgingly accepted a cock ring with the goal of making Nolan cum untouched. 

Theo was tied down and garret and liam were being taught how to properly whip someone by Scott and stiles supervised. Derek was in the straight jacket with his own weighted collar and a gag. But this time with the addition of a vibrator in his ass and on his cock head. 

"That's the same cock ring Issac has on. You literally can't cum right now" Derek looked up moaning into the gag and stiles pet his head. "Just want to make sure your really ready" stiles stroked Derek's dick getting him to scream. Liam looked over and chuckled as Derek moaned and pleaded with his eyes. "Not yet" stiles and Scott swapped places because Scott won't really hurt theo. "You want more?"

"Yes sir" theos head dropped before the whip connected leaving a massive slash on his back. 

"So are either of you masochists?" Stiles looked at liam and garret both shake their head. "Well same thing only with flogging feels good. I could beat theo up and he'd get hard"

"Fuck off" stiles handed garrett the whip walking forward

"Wanna repeat that" his fingers tugged theos head back. 

"Beating me up would mean that you'd win in a fight" stiles chuckled 

"well there would be no fight. Ya know why? I'd just trigger you" stiles chuckled and leaned in. "Because you want to be my good boy don't you?"

"Fuck- agh- yes sir"  Theo looked out with wanting eyes and stiles had the other boys setup on the X so he could spank theo and make it a bit more personal. 

"Count" the slap went across his ass and theo groaned

"one sir" 

 

After fifty slaps theo was starting to break. 

"You going to talk back like that again?"

"No sir" 

"good boy, now put that mouth onto Derek's dick" Derek would have blushed if he were preoccupied with the dry orgasm that theo taking his whole dick in one movement gave him. He panted around the gag and Scott played with his exposed nipples getting him to keep the high of the orgasm. "How does it feel to dry orgasms boy? Fun?" Derek shook his head and stiles chuckled Turing up his vibrator even more. "Theo untie his dick and swallow" Theo bobbed his head getting Derek to a new point of pain and pleasure before the small bit of runner cording was gone. His dick exploded in a fountain of cum being milked firm his prostate. Eventually he pissed and theo kept going. Then theo lofted his head up and stiles turned off everything. 

Everyone else was done by the time stiles had taken Derek out of the straight jacket. 

"I- I'll go to bed once I can feel my legs" Derek looked up and stiles shook his head. 

"You had an intense night" stiles picked up Derek csrrieing him to the bed. "Stay here." Theo wrapped around Derek and he slowly felt see take him already. 

"Your like... The best dom" Derek's eyes fluttered shit and stiles got in his spot between Scott and theo. 

"Fun night" Scott nodded and theo kissed stiles neck. "You gotta be careful I can't have bratty theo come back." 

"I'm sorry sir" Theo kissed stiles and stiles motioned for the lights.

"Scotty go get them" Scott nodded finding a phone and turning them off. "Good boy" stiles chuckled as his subs both shook. "Common I'm tired"


	16. Chapter 16

The few weeks between Thanksgiving and winter break were filled to the brim with studying and prep for finals. It left absolutely no time for anything planned. The singular kink night was the singular acception. It didn't help that stiles father had men taking measurements and prepping for the three week renovations that were set to happen over spring break. 

But once the finals were done they had a singular night. Nothing could be done except for a speech though, they all were too exhausted for much more. 

"Okay, so here's what's going to happen. Hopefully, there are more pervs like all of us that we can find next semester. We will have another hell  week with yours being two weeks, the first week will be some fun stuff and the second week will have you all doing some light participation. But we have to get the pledges used to us. Which means you all have to behave" stiles eyes landed on Issac who nodded, then moving over the rest getting a nod. "Good, we might do a big brother little brother thing but that's for us to figure out over break any questions?" Issac raised his hand and stiles motioned to the boy. 

"are we allowed to have sex over break?"

"yes but no kink, you still need supervision" Issac nodded getting up. 

"Can we go to bed?"

"Yes go ahead" stiles smiled resting his head on Scott's shoulder. 

The three went upstairs and theo eventually sat up turning to stiles.

"We should keep Derek for a bit"

"What?" Stiles sat up with scott turning to lay across them. 

"I've grown attached, I think for a few years after college we keep on being his Doms and maybe we train his dom for a few years to be perfect for him."

"Okay" stiles chuckled "and if I remember something correctly you said don't get attached."

"Yeah but last night... He felt kinda right with us"

"I don't think our parents will be okay knowing about my bratty sub that I have to be extremely rough with"

"No- but they can know him as a friend"

"I think it would be a good thing" Scott looked up as the other two realize that he wasn't asleep. "Just saying he's a brat, stiles is very much a tamer, you like breaking people but theo and I are already rebuilt. Derek has a long way to go for everything and it might be good for you to make him better"

"and having him swap to a dom just so he could become a brat again would be a disservice to you" Theo added and stiles nodded. 

"Okay if I find a single dom that is willing to be taught... I think two years after college of one on one would be enough" 

"Cool, now common we have to drive tomorrow" stiles nodded fixing the pillows and feeling Scott shift next to him. The three gave quick a love you and to stiles surprise he fell asleep instantly. 

The next morning cars were packed and the rest of the houses things were covered in plastic as per the construction crews request. 

Stiles made sure that no one could open the second door to the attic closing and that the kink closit itself was protected by what the device called a temporal bubble. Pretty much it existed in some pocket of space and only the ones at the frat could access it. 

Then everyone said goodbyes and started driving. Halfway home stiles and theo swapped who was driving. 

"So Der" stiles pulled the boy from the passing landscapes. "We've been talking and we aren't ready to give you up, we will find a dom and train him, obviously he'll be compatible with you and we want your seal of approval but we are taking it to the long term"

"How long?"

"A few years maybe, I want him to be perfect for you"

"thank you sir, it means alot" stiles smiled pulling Derek close kissing him. "And everyone's okay with it?"

"Theo brought it up and scott thinks that you satisfy my taming nature" stiles smiled moving his hand over Derek's chest finding his nipples. "You took them out?"

"Just for a day, I saw that you should soak the metal in alcohol of you can handle putting the percing back in"

"I'm sure you can" stiles chuckled lifting Derek's chin. "I was going to ask you sir" 

"I'll be gentle" stiles chuckled. 

"Thank you sir" Derek turned and stiles layed back looking at the trip timer. 

"Two more hours" 

After everyone got home Derek got setup in the guest room, Scott got ready at his house and theo went to storks house right away. 

"My family is back for four days this year"

"last year wasn't it two? They doubled it"

"Yeah, which is kinda weird" Theo layed back on stiles bed. "They hate beacon hills... Ever since my sister... Ya know- they blame the town and not them being there for half of our lives. So why now do they want to actually be here"

"maybe they finally saw a therapist, realized they got messed up. But it does mean that I will be staying here for a few days. I'm assuming it's okay because I lived here two summers ago"

"of course" stiles smiled laying next to theo. "You will always be welcome here."

"Thanks" Theo smiled kissing stiles cheek. 

"Besides it's not like my dad ax ually cooks that often. Tonight we are ordering in already. Go and add your things to the list" Theo nodded getting up and leaving. Stiles looked around his old room noticing the small changes made without him their to fix them. Certain figures put in a static pose when he was certain he left them in a more animated one. And in general everything was like it was on a grid. He hated it.

Derek came into stiles room with the percings and stiles chuckled having him sit on the bed only to get Derek painfully hard while putting them in. 

"Sir... Please"

"go jerk off, I'm busy right now" Derek nodded running back to his guest room. 

After things were organized how stile sliced them he realized something. He was bored to hell and back. 

That feeling became a trend. Kink withdrawal was very real and according to the frat houses group chat it was extremely easy to contract. 

Scott stayed over a few nights and was even sleeping with Theo and stiles. The whole thing seemed... Right. Finally the week of Christmas Derek came to stiles smiling. 

"Whats up?"

"My brother... He's out of boarding school... Is it alright if he comes, he just wants to see me"

"sure, I didn't realize there was another hale boy"

"my younger brother... Is the real black sheep of the family. I seem like a golden boy compared to him"

"great" stiles chuckled and Derek shook his head. 

"No I mean he's a perfect little brother he's just also kinda stuck with some bad kids"

"Yeah. I get it, and you are a golden boy. Just a bratty golden boy" stiles smiled tugging him closer. "God I miss having kink stuff around"

"you don't have anything here sir?"

"I have my old flesh light that theo and I stretched out... A dildo, nothing too fun. No restraints, not even rope" Derek frowned with stiles feeling stiles hands roaming his ass. "Maybe after the new year I'll start putting a bit more force into your training. I want to see if your a good doggy like Scott, put you on forced workouts like theo and Scott have been on-"

"What makes them forced?"

"I put clamps on your nipples, or I push you almost to your breaking point. A plug is always an easy way"  Derek nodded. 

"It all sounds fun sir"

"it is. Hmm I might have to shave theo and Scott again, if you want i could add you"

"How short?"

"Not too short" stiles grabbed his phone pulling up a picture of Scott with his buzzed hair. "It grows back pretty quick" 

"that looks good, you did that?"

"Yeah" stiles smiled running his hand through Derek's hair. "Only issue is there's nothing to grab onto, theo wore his collar every night because I couldn't tug his hair" 

"well I usually have mine on" Derek smiled. Resting his head on stiles shoulder. "So you could do whatever you wanted to sir" stiles smiled hearing someone walk by the door. He quickly stood and walked over to the desk as the door opened. He turned expecting his father but it was theo. 

"Oh- when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, I got another if you hurt stiles I'll kill you talk" Stiels nodded walking over kissing theo's cheek. "Good thing your dad never gave me one because I don't feel like lying that much" stiles chuckled and theo smiled kissing him again. 

"Well no worries from my parents, what's got him all worked up"

"I told him how I had to collar you every night when your hair was shaved"

"Did you tell him how you shaved me, it's very up his alley" 

"What?" Derek tilted his head and stiles chuckled.

"Well I didn't have anything too intense at the time but I tied him and Scott up and then clamped their nipples together before Shaving them. They both got so worked up. So helpless" stiles smiled and theo nodded.

"I-i would like that alot sir" Derek bit his lip and Stiels promised that it would happen when they got back.

The rest of the break was boring. Stiels met Derek's younger brother and Derek talked about how he has a scholarship for their college the next year. Derek had asked why Stiels recommended for his brother to join the fear and stiles shushed him saying that it wouldnt be weird for them and that if he wanted to stay he'd keep the two seperate. 

Then Christmas passed and the group slowly looked forward even more to getting back. 

Stiles had written out about fifteen diffrent scenes that he'd wanted to try as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles kinda snaps at theo during this chapter. It's had to do with his past of using the alien device and it also involves Derek and Scott (Scott and theo had the same process in the past)
> 
>  
> 
> Spoilers for the future... Kinda 
> 
>  
> 
> What he's doing isn't horrible but it's kinda like the equivalent of a contract with Derek's soul and how he'd always obey stiles without question even if it goes against what he wants.

Stiles smiled as he looked at the house. 

"Wow... Your dad did alot" Derek looked up.

"Well, he's trying to get the school to pickup more frats, so the frat house could be taken over by the biggest one once we leave."

"You aren't going to pass down the kinky traditions?" Derek chuckled and stiles laughed. 

"I'll pass down the frat and we can let them come up with their own stuff" Derek nodded and they looked through the house seeing the new additions. Now the second floor had 6 bedrooms and the upstairs had two lofts, the downside was the rooms were smaller, but they could still easily double up. The downstairs gained a movie room, which was really just a room in the middle of the house with no windows, which gave stiles some not so innocent ideas. 

Once everyone settled in stiles smiled at everyone's energy. 

"Okay. So I'm guessing you all want to have some fun?" Stiles smiled as everyone nodded. "Well I think we have one or two things to do first" stiles ran his finger over the kitchen counter. "Nolan and Issac, go put on cages and vibrators, then some nice tight underwear, you both are cleaning the house." Issac looked down pouting and Nolan slowly guided him upstairs. "Liam and garret go and clean out, but do a deep clean, theos going elbow deep in you both, Der, you and I are going to start day one of your more serious training, and my Scotty" stiles moved petting Scott's hair. "I think there might be some cute new boys on campus, go and lure them in for us, tell them Sunday is the day that we are hosting walk ins" Scott nodded and stood and stiles stopped him. "And later theo can fuck you until I say stop" stiles smiled tugging on Derek's hair alittle. The boy looked up and the two went into the newest room. The actual master bedroom in the attic. Now there was a smaller room where the walkway first was. But now a double door cuts off everything with a small room next to it. 

"Who gets that room sir?"

"You do, now that your in training you being on the lower floor wouldn't be as good"

"What is the training like sir?"

"A combo of what you've been doing and a subliminal audio track that you'll sleep to, there's a diffrent one for each week and at the end of a month I'll have control over you better than you do"

"h-how?"

"Well they give me full control over your subconscious, we don't have to do this but I find it extremely useful"

"is it... Like I don't have control anymore?"

"No you have to want what will happen to happen. But for instance I could tell you to get hard and your dick would swell, or I could tell you to keep your hands off of your dick and you would be unable to touch it, it also makes you a bit more subby"

"I figured I couldn't get more subby sir" Derek smiled and stiles nodded. 

"Just a smidge" stiles chuckled moving behind Derek. "So what will it be? Will you really give yourself up to me? Do you trust me enough?"

"Yes sir"

"perfect, then tonight all you get is edging and denial, and if the file works you'll cream your pants in trance"

"trance?"

"It's kinda like being asleep. You won't remember it and it's a bit of a start to giving me control" Derek nodded and the two moved into the attic seeing theo smile as he tugged a massive bucket of lube infront of garret and liam. 

"Wow..."

"Don't worry, those piggies over there are going to love getting their holes ruined" stiles chuckled and Derek smiled as liam and garret slowly stripped to theos order. "I want to watch them a bit. How about I start your edging."

"Okay sir" 

"get me your straight jacket and a gag, don't want you making too much noise"

"O-okay sir" Derek moved to the closet and stiles looked over liam and garrett groan and theo added the fourth finger. 

"You boys ready, your ass might never fully recover"

"Fuck yeah-" Liam groaned. "It feels so good" theos hand slipped in and the stiles had to move because of liam Cumming.  

Once Derek was setup stiles slowly teased his dick seeing Derek look up. 

"You know you aren't Cumming, theo can tell you that training also stands for torture" stiles chucked and theo nodded. "Was it worth it T?"

"My training was no where near as intense as Scott's though" 

"Scotty had to learn to be a good dog Der only has to learn to be a good slave" stiles whispered letting his head rest on Derek's padded shoulders. "Are you ready for a nice wet dream tonight?" Derek's head nodded and stiles felt Derek's balls draw up. "No Cumming until then, and you'll be in a cage, and I'm still out on what else I'm putting you in before you start. What do you boys think?" Garrett only replied with a moan and liam looked over studying Derek for a moment. 

"Gimp suit- agg- he's learning- aaahh to be a good little drone- fuck" Liam threw his head back Cumming again. 

"Huh I like it, you being a bit more empty in that head of yours, but only when I say so"

The fisting and edging went on for awhile. Eventually garrett and liam were put into a shower as they slowly regained their ability to do anything but cum and Derek had been locked in his cage and put in the latex suit. 

"Are you nervous?"

"A little sir"

"It's okay to be nervous, you started as a bratty boy and now you are letting me reprogram your head. That's not something that usually happens in six months"

"I know..."

"But it also shows your growth, you would have sworn at me for dressing you in this- or hell for the idea that starting tomorrow you are going to present to me fully nude every morning and I will pick out what you will wear"

"that part sounds interesting"

"it is" stiles smiled kissing Derek's cheek. "Now go and put your headphones in and press play on that phone I gave you. And have a nice night" Derek smiled taking the phone into bed. 

"Is it wrong to give him the device?" Theo stood in the doorframe fresh from his shower. 

"He doesn't have permission to use it. I locked the Logos to the three of us and that's it. Even if he saw through the perception filter he wouldn't be able to do anything."

"But what if he questions the file working perfectly the first time? Because it won't take any other runs, and what number is he pushing?" Theo tilted his head."Scott and I got twenty before you revealed that you were changing things behind our backs" stiles turned and felt something... Primal in him. 

"You are acting like you haven't used it for your own gain, making Derek respond to my commands is not nearly as bad as killing someone theo"

"we said we'd never speak of it" theos eyes shifted into a golden yellow only for stiles own to shift into a dark red. 

"Derek will become the perfect sub, and then a few years after collage I will give control over to a dom that I deem worthy." Theo had fallen to his knees freezing. The power stiles had over him went long over what the alien machine did years ago now. Now there was another layer that they had jumped into. "Now will you behave or are you going to interfere" 

"I'll be good sir" theos eyes teared up and stiles let his anger go. 

"Good, I ran the same thing on you and Scott, I just told you two about the device, Derek can't know" Theo nodded. "Get up" Theo stood on his unstable legs and stiles chuckled. "One growl and your back to that weak boy you would have been without me" stiles pet theos face before he leaned in kissing theo's cheek. "I know defience is the dom part of you poking out, I think that that was just a display that I had a right to be the alpha" Theo nodded. 

"You've always known best"

"Yes, Scott, the frat, and now Derek." The door opened and Scott slipped in. "There's one of my greatest ideas"

"everything okay?"

"I'm having Derek run his own program tonight, the one that gives me control"

"Does he know?"

"Not what the device is, he thinks it's hypnosis" 

"oh, then why is theo giving his look that something bad is going to happen?"

"He's worried, i think it's something that he can't control"

"I - it's just I want to know what number he is on, and what if he saw through the filter"

"then he would have come in by now. And he's hitting number two, that's all" stiles turned back and theo nodded. "Better now?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now go put on a cock ring" stiles turned to Scott smiling. "And strip my good boy"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiny evil stiles arc from the last chapter ends in this one. Don't worry the plot is almost over and the porn is coming back soon.

Derek woke up saturday morning for the second time with cum still leaking from his cage. He looked up and stiles chuckled. 

"Up boy" Derek's starred moving rubbing his eyes. 

"Sorry sir did I forget my alarm?"

"I turned it off, now take off those slutty underwear" Derek nodded quickly becoming fully nude. "How was it?"

"I... Don't feel diffrent"

"Good, it doesn't change much, just how you devote yourself to me. Now put on that tight black shirt and those short shorts, no underwear, everyone already knows your a slut then you can get started with your day" Derek bit his lip nodding. 

"Okay sir" he smiled finding the clothes and stiles got the Logos device back. He quickly froze theo laying next to him. 

"Lets see, theo 1- heart valve repair. Now that one was necessary. Theo 2 and 3 increasing submissive tendency. Now that was the day I told you. I told you that you had a 80 20 split and I asked you if it was okay to make you 50 50 split. You agreed. Then we have 4,5, and 6. Increases to strength stamina and body mass. Again at your request. Then we get to Scott 1 where Scott was transitioned from the 90 percent of a sub he was to a 95 percent sub. I also ran Scott 2 which dealt with Scott's asthma and gave him a better build. Do you know what's next."Theo looked over shaking his head no. "Well you have to remember, 'stiles it would be so easy, just let me push the button and she dies in an accident, she TORTURED ME' that's what you said. The next week your sister got into a car crash and your father got Ingured in it. So then you saved him. And your parents got happy, your mom can love you because your sister isn't around to torture her and the rest of you and it was all because of me theo. And now you are asking me if it's okay to use this outside of the three of us. When we could have had the Fbi up our asses because of something suspicious like you always saying how you hated her and wanted her dead. But that didn't happen. Because we used this and you were kept in the clear. So, don't question my intentions with this." Stiles tapped a button and theo un-froze and looked over. "Don't even think of saying you hate me, because if I remember correctly you had me during every moment she hurt you. I was there and she would keep on doing it. Killing her was for me too theo" stiles moved his hands over theos wrists. "Then there was theo 7 fixing your scars away because they reminded us of her" Theo nodded going into stiles arms. "I'll be careful with Derek, his first run won't make the filter drop it won't make them realize anything. I was just a bit lazy to actually find a real life way of doing it." Stiles looked down and theo had tears in his eyes. 

"I fucking hate her... Still"

"I'm sure she's burning in hell" stiles pet theos hair as he finally came around to stiles side. The device wouldn't be exposed and everything was fine. Theo actually did see how much he's done with it. He's used it the most and changed himself the most. It's kinda a crazy thing that theo would be a completely diffrent person without it. 

"Why did I have to use it for evil?" Theo looked up."You saved your brothers life with it, stiles I killed my sister before I tried to fix her"

"Theo your sister cut your wrists, I had to use it to keep you alive" Theo remembered the tub and how His sister dragged the blade over his arm, then stiles telling him to stay awake. Then the wounds closing up and stiles hugging him. 

"Your right..."

"She disserved worse" stiles stood getting theo up. "But I think we need a change of pace, our puppy is out recruiting with liam and garrett-"

"they can walk?"

"I don't understand them either, Nolan and Issac have cleaned the place up and we have to eat some food" Theo nodded and stiles held it up. "Too sick feeling?" Theo nodded."Okay five minutes and then we can go downstairs feeling a bit better" he smiled kissing theo. "I'm sorry I brought it up, I got too worked up with it"

"No... You could tell that I still wasn't okay with it, I should have seen your side earlier" stiles nodded kissing theo as the program slowly made them pass out.  

When they woke up it was like the conversation was a distant dream.  The two hugged and stiles apologized again only getting a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

"I think we're stuck together forever. So don't worry" Theo kissed him again and stiles moved hugging him again. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too"  Theo and stiles finally went downstairs to see everyone eating. 

"Morning" stiles said to everyone and they all gave various waves or mornings. 

"Nol is there drugs in these?" Derek looked down at the pancakes. 

"No I made them from scratch" Nolan smiled and stiles took a bite looking to theo as he ignored them. Stiles stuck a fork with a perfect bite infront of theo getting him to bite down and turn to Nolan. 

"I think everything should be made from scratch now, holy shit" Theo turned to stiles who nodded.

"Defnetely. Pancakes from scratch from now on, nolan's also head cheif" stiles chuckled looking around the room. Derek hadn't changed, nothing seemed diffrent to him. No crazy extra knowledge... Just... Derek. Stiles smiled pulling himself away from worry instead focusing on the pancakes and having everyone prep the house for the new arrivals tomorrow.


End file.
